Destiny and Direction: One Direction Fanfic!
by Princess Sian
Summary: Harry and Rose move back to Cheshire happily meeting up with old friends and beginning new relationships; But its the Style's family secret past that might change everything for the worst...  TWITTER: @Sian1D as Sian and @Princess Sian x as Rose :  x
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV  
>"Bagsie this Room!" shouted Rose from upstairs! I sighed and laughed under my breath! Me my mum, my step dad and my little Sister Rose had just moved back to Cheshire after living in London for 7 years!<p>

I couldn't wait to see all my friends again, it had been years! We kept in touch though and they all knew we were moving back!

After about 2 hours we were mostly settled and my mum an stepdad went out to celebrate the move! I stayed in with my little sister! We were sat watching The XFactor! Both of us were singing along madly and dancing around the room! Me and Rose got on really well!  
>"Have you ever though of auditioning for the Xfactor?" Rose asked me "you are really good!" she grinned. I was about to answer when my phone rang!<br>"Nialler!" I answered happily  
>"how are you?" I grinned<br>"great thanks! You?" he asked his tone sounded happy  
>"brilliant!" he smiled "listen!" he said "all the boys are at mine, you want to come round?"<br>I sighed "I can't I'm babysitting my little sister!" I grinned at Rose as I said that

"You are not babysitting me!" snapped Rose "and your only 1 year older than me!" she laughed throwing a pillow at me, I laughed but ignored Rose's statement  
>"do you all want to come round?" I asked Niall, I heard him asking the boys before he agreed to coming!<br>"see you in a bit Nialler!"  
>"tell him to bring Sian!" Rose shouted accross the room<br>"Rose says bring Sian!" I smiled before hanging up!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV  
>I couldn't believe I'd be seeing my childhood best friend again. Surprisingly we hadn't spoken in ages, so it would be lovely to catch up!<p>

I only knew Niall because he was Sian's brother but I'd heard Harry speaking about 'the boys' before. We were all in the same year at our new secondary but only Niall, Sian, Harry and me went to the same primary so I had no idea what these boys were like.  
>Harry and Sian never really spoke but me and Niall were really close. He's like my other big brother. It's all about the food with Nialler! We still spoke to this day and we text everyday, he's my best friend and so is Sian.<p>

I was still in the middle of a full blow pillow fight with Hazza. 'Baby-sitting'? The cheek of it! There was only really 8 months between us and we were in the same year anyway so what did it matter? I really love my brother, and I know he loves me too but sometimes he can be overprotective, I suppose that's a big bro's job ey?

Sian's P.O.V  
>'Aye, aye, aye. Me + you, ima tell you one time'<br>'Hello?' I said, answering my phone.  
>'SIANIE! Look come home yeah? Rose and Harry are back' my twin brother Niall shouted down the phone.<br>'Really? What she never told me! Okay, I'll be home in a minute! I was just round Ella's.'  
>'Oh right...yeah. bring her too?...I mean, if you want?' Niall replied sounding a bit embarrased.<br>'Yeah sure. Niall?'  
>'What is it Sian?'<br>'Hehe don't worry. I'll be round in a minute.'  
>'mmm okay'<p>

We arrived at Rose and Harry's! I was about 12 the last time I saw these two!  
>"Hazza! Rosie!" grinned Niall as Rose opened the door giving them both a tight hug!<br>"Rose!" I squealed grinning coming to give her a masque hug!  
>"I've missed you" she smiled<br>"missed you too babes!" I said "we really need to catch up!"  
>"Hey Sian!" smiled Harry<br>"Harry? Wow you've umm changed!" I said a little shocked and speechless...not the boy I remember. Infront of me stood a tall handsome boy with lucious curly locks and bright green crystal eyes that already had me mesmerised! The other boys followed us in, Zayn, Louis and Liam!

Rose's POV  
>Harry and Sian both intoduced me to the rest of the boys, Zayn, Louis and Liam! I stopped listening after I saw Liam, he had chestnut coloured windswept hair and with matching puppy dog eyes and lips that carsessed a small smile! He. Was. Hot!<br>"hi!" I smiled sweetly shaking his hand "I'm Rose!"  
>"Liam!" he replied<br>"Liam!" smiled Harry probably noticing our little moment "help me get everyone some drink!" he said as both of the went towards the kitchen. I sighed.  
>"would you like to come this way?" I smiled leading them all towards the livingroom!<p>

I sat on the sofa closest to the TV in the Corner closest to the window and even though we had only been here a few hours I had already claimed it was my corner!

When Harry and Liam came back with the drinks Liam came straight to sit down next to me! I smiled straight away and Harry gave him a little glare before walking over to Sian!

Sian's POV  
>Harry came over to me<br>"That my seat!" he said with a huge grin on his face! Suddenly I gust of confidence washed over me!  
>"Well I'm not moving!" I grinned<br>"Well I'm gonna have to make you!" he grinned beginning to tickle me! I couldn't stop laughing! He then picked me up and placed me on the seat next to him. "don't you dare ever sit here again!" he grinned joking poking me lightly making me giggle before the Xfactor started again!


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly we heard cheering then the doorbell rang, and again...and again...and AGAIN.  
>'Who's that?' asked Harry looking at Niall.<br>'Erm, I'm not sure? I'm not expecting anyone, not now you're here.' Niall got up heading towards the door to answer it.

'WHEEY, NIALLER! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED' a bunch of people exclaimed, rushing into our house. I recognised some of them from our school.  
>'Niall, why are they here?' I shouted, getting up from Harry's side. I looked back to see Harry's face slightly disappointed. This soon changed when I smiled at him and I got a cheeky grin in reply. Woaah, this lad! My best friends brother though? Is that wrong...<br>'I didn't invite the...umm actually...maybe I-'  
>'Nialler, what did you do?' Harry asked.<br>'Well we kinda, might've put it on facebook.' Replied Liam from the floor by Rose.  
>Speaking of Rose, we'd hardly spoken yet. We haven't really had the chance. I looked at her and saw her dreamly gazing at Liam. Picking up my phone, I gently tapped a message<br>*Rose, snap out of it. You're making your crush on Bieber number 2, obvious*  
>Her phone pinged, making her jump and stop looking at Liam. She stared at her text,blushing.<br>*oh dear, is it that obvious?* she replied.  
>I giggled a little, causing everyone to look at me.<p>

Niall's P.O.V  
>I couldn't kick all these people out of our house now, could I? Especially as most of them were a bit tipsy already Anyway, Mum and Dad are away for the weekend so what does it matter? I went and got the drinks and plugged my ipod into the stereo. Party's started!<p>

Everyone was dancing to all the latest songs. Rose was getting bored of my music so she went up to the speakers and plugged her ipod in instead. Hmm, guess what song played first?  
>'baby, baby, baby ohhh!'<br>'Oh no, comon!' everyone shouted.  
>'What?' she replied.<p>

Rose's P.O.V  
>'Don't worry babe, I think Justin Bieber's awesome. Did you know he stole my haircut?' Liam assured me.<br>'Babe?' I asked smiling  
>'Um, yeah...' He replied blushing<br>Oh my bieber! I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I think I liked him, and I've known him for like 20 minutes? Why hadn't Harry or Nialler ever told me about him?

Me and Sian were sat in the kitchen! Sian was getting more alcohol out the fridge!  
>"so..." I asked "what's Liam like?" I questioned biting my lip, Sian laughed!<br>"Typical you to ask that!" she giggled making me laugh  
>"...this might be weird of me to ask!" she smiled blushing "...but what is Harry like?"<br>"seriously?" I questioned laughing "as in my brother Harry?" I laughed again  
>"...well he's kind of cute!" she blushed! I laughed again!<br>"your welcome to him babe!" I grinned "it's not like I'm going to want him!" I said as Sian passed me another drink!

Harry walked in! It was just me Harry and Sian I grinned at her  
>"I'm gonna go dance!" I smiled "bye Hazza!" I grinned before leaving the room dancing...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's P.O.V  
>I searched for Sian, Niall's sis. She was really beautiful, I don't remember ever speaking to her when we were little. Boy, did I miss out! I went to the kitchen to see my little sis, Rose and Sian speaking. They stopped as I entered and Rose left saying she was going to dance. It was just me and Sian...<br>I looked down, frightened that if I looked up I'd blush and get lost in her gorgeous blue eyes. It's not everyday I'm lost for words!  
>'Umm, Harry... What's up babe?' she asked. Oh dear, she's obviously noticed me acting weird. What do I say?<br>'Sian...' I said looking up and yes I was right, I'm falling for her gorgeous blue eyes again!  
>'Yeah, chick?' She replied, smiling. Wow, her smile. Her eyes. Her lips. Her.<br>'It's you-'  
>'Oh. What about me? Have I done something wrong?' Sian looked hurt.<br>'No, not at all. It's the complete opposite actually. I may have only properly known you, these past few hours but, well...I think I like you. You're beautiful, and although you're my best mates sister, well-'  
>With that, I leaned in and kissed her...<p>

Sian's P.O.V  
>I stood there listening to this beautiful lad saying amazing things about me. Was this really happening? Before I knew it mine and Harry's eyes met. He leaned in and kissed me. For the first time, I felt butterflies and the happiest I'd been for ages. I think I was really falling for this guy and now I knew he liked me too.<p>

Harry's P.O.V  
>'OI, YOU! Get your face off my sister!' Someone shouted. Oh God...it was Niall. We quickly pulled away, and I scarcely looked up at him.<br>'HAZZA?' he exclaimed  
>"umm...Hi Niall!" I hesitated, he still looked gobsmacked<br>"Niall?" I asked "Nialler?", he just sort of stood there,  
>"Harry!" he then shouted in an angry tone "we need to talk!"<br>"see you in a bit!" I whispered to Sian smiling before Niall dragged me out forcefully!

"Seriously dude? My sister?" he questioned sort of shouting  
>"Dude!" I sighed pushing back my hair "...she's just...so perfect..." I kept pausing trying to find the right words "she's pretty, funny" I paused "perfect!" I whispered! Niall looked at me as if I had just slapped him accross the face with a fish<br>"look!" I began again "you know you can trust me!" I said "it's me, Harry! The one you've known since pre school? I'm not going to hurt her! You know I will do everything to protect her!" I paused one more time "I know I have just met her properly but-" I stoped and took a deep breath in "I think I'm in love with!" I gulped waiting for a response!  
>"if you dare hurt her-" Niall said but I cut him off<br>"I won't! Promise!" I swore before Niall sighed and walke away! I went straight back to the kitchen running to give Sian a tight hug!

Rose's POV  
>I was having so much fun! Me as Liam were having a sort of dance off! Liam was a great dancer and really competitive! It washers trying to keep up the competition! I giggled!<p>

It was then a slow sing came on an all the couples grabbed their partner and started to slowdance! I gulped looking around blushing!  
>"Care to dance?" asked Liam sweetly<br>"sure!" I smiled taking his hand as he led me to the middle of the living room! He placed his hands round my waist and I placed mine round his kneck! We interlocked perfectly like a jigsaw!  
>"this is such a great party!" Liam whispered<br>"isn't it just!" I smile as he spun me  
>"the perfect dance, the perfect song, the perfect moment!" he paused, slowly placing his finger under my chin and lifting up my face so our noses were touching "the perfct girl!" he whispered as his breath lingered on my lips! Our faces began to move closer and closer before our lips softly brushed against eachother and we were just about to kiss...<br>"Rose!" shouted Niall calling me over...  
>"so sorry!" I whispered to Liam "I have to go!" I smiled sweetly giving him a small wave before drifting off towards Niall!<p>

I was a little annoyed with Niall for ruining my moment! What did he want now?


	5. Chapter 5

'Sorry, did I interrupt something?' Niall asked, his face as red as the ghastly wallpaper.  
>'No, not at all.' I replied, blushing, with that Liam came behind me and put his arm around my waist.<br>'Hmmm, I believe that' Niall winked, even though he still looked angry.  
>'Shush' I said, blushing again. Although I felt so happy and safe with Liam holding me. 'Anyway, what's up mate?'<br>'Do you know about my sister and Ha- your brother?' He replied, struggling to even say Harry's name.  
>'What about them?' I asked, suspecting what happened.<br>'Your brother was in there snogging the face of my baby sister' he shouted.  
>Couldn't have been a worse moment to shout that out...the music stopped a second before he said it and the whole room was staring at us.<p>

Niall ran upstairs, I tried to run after him but Liam had a firm grip of me.  
>'Look, just get off me yeaah?' I shouted, not really knowing what I said.<br>Sprinting upstairs, I slightly turned around to see Liam stood there speechless and upset. Oh God what have I done? I'll have to sort him out later, right now I have a distraught, protective best friend on my hands!

I checked a few of the rooms before I came to Niall's room. He was lying on his bed, face down on the pillow.  
>'Niall, babe come here.' I held out my arms, he didn't move so I shut the door and went and sat beside him on the bed.<br>I rubbed his back as I could hear him sobbing, bless him...  
>'Nialler, cheer up babe. Speak to me! We're best mates remember?' I whispered. He sat up, his eyes red and gently embraced me.<br>'Chick, I know Sian really likes him. And well did you see the way they looked at eachother. I think it's cute, just be happy for them yeah?' I said to him.  
>He pulled away from the hug and next thing I know he was kissing me...his breath tasted and smelt of strong alcohol. I quickly backed away, unsure of what just happened, I looked up to see the worst thing I could at that moment in time...Liam.<p>

"...Liam I-" I began trying to explain, I felt tears coming to my eyes  
>"just leave it Rose!" he snapped storming out of the room. You could hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice. I breathed in deeply as the tears began to fill my eyes. My heart was beating faster than It had ever beaten before and I was so confused. I looked at Niall and my head started to spin!<br>"I am so sorry!" Niall whispered to me he too had tears in his eyes, he took my hand and only then did I realise I was shaking. I sighed.  
>"I'm going home!" I whispered, I didn't know what else to say to him I gulped "I'll call you tomorrow yeah?" I whispered running out the room, my eyes filled with tears.<p>

I ran into the kitchen to find Harry and Sian in deep conversation. They bothe looked at me and came straight to my side!  
>"Rose what the Hell has happened?" Harry questioned almost shouting coming to give me a tight hug.<br>"Harry can we please go home?" I sniffled  
>"sure sis!" he whispered stroking my hair!<br>"I'll call you later!" he smiled at Sian giving her a light kiss on the lips before walking with me to the door. On our way to the door we bumped into Liam, he gave me one look, sighed and walked off!  
>"what the hell did Liam do?" Harry growled<br>"nothing Harry! can we just go?" I snapped stamping my foot "please!" I begged my eyes full of tears  
>"alright alright were going!" sighed Harry pulling me out the door!<p>

I had calmed down a little by the time we got home!  
>"What happened Rose?" asked Harry<br>"I don't want to talk about it! Ok?" I snapped running up the stairs and into my room. I just wanted to be alone. I needed time to get my head around what happened. I was already a little tipsy from the alcohol and everything with Liam and Niall and ...I didn't even know anymore! Slowly and silently I fell asleep. Heartbroken...

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone! *5 missed calls from 'Nialler!*...Great! Not the person I wanted to talk to... *1 new message from 'Sianie!'*. I read the text

Hey babe! Hope you are ok now! Don't know what happened but if you need to talk I'm here! - your bestest, Sian x

I sighed! I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment! I slowly got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I was still in the same clothes as yesterday, my make up was smudged and my eyes were still a little red. I looked a mess. I heard soft voices downstairs, wasn't going to go down looking like this so I quickly got a shower, blow dried my hair and put on a little make up and I was ready! I took in a deep breath before walking down the stairs!

As I got down the stairs I saw Sian, Harry and ... Niall sat on the couch. I wanted to turn around and run back up the stairs but I didn't...I had to face them all some day!  
>"hi!" I whispered walking into the living room. Everyone went silent. Harry and Sian were sat next to eachother So I had to sit next to Niall!<br>"sorry about yesterday!" I said "I think I just had a little too much to drink!" I whispered "can we please just forget about it?" I questioned, looking mostly at Niall  
>"sure!" they all agreed, Niall looked away blushing! I sighed the room was sort of awkward.<br>"anyway!" I sighed "I need to go talk to Liam!" I whispered holding my breath...my heart started beating again. Please let this go well...

Niall's POV  
>Well... Rose sort of left me as a 3rd wheel...I guess I kind if deserved it!<br>"I'm going to get a drink! Anyone want one?" I questioned urging to get out the room  
>"no were fine thanks" smiled Harry. I couldnt really be annoyed at him for kissing my sister now...because well...you know...<p>

Harry's POV  
>"do you know what happened with Rose?" Sian asked me, her gorgeous blue crystal eyes sparkles with concerned and made her look extra beautiful<br>"no!" I sighed, "she wouldn't tell me..."  
>"I'm sure she'll be fine!" she smiled playing with my curls<br>"hmm!" I smiled doubtfully placing a small kiss on her beautiful pink lips!


	6. Chapter 6

**Before You Read: Please remember to view and go on twitter and click our follow buttons Princess_Sian_x Rose sianbrotherton Sian xx Thanks xx **

'Harry, I really like you.' Sian whispered, her voice was so sweet.  
>'Sian, I really like you too! but right now, I'm worried about my little sister. I think I'm gonna go after her' I replied, still gazing into her beautiful eyes.<br>'No babe, don't worry. I'll go after her, you stay here and sort things out with Niall?'  
>'No way, I'm going with you chick. I'm not letting you get hurt, I know what Liam's like when he's angry. I don't want to lose you...not now I've only just got you.' I answered, feeling slightly embarassed but confident because I'd said what my heart had told me to.<p>

Sian's P.O.V  
>'Oh you've got me, have you?' I winked, playfully tickling Harry.<br>'Yeah I have, but you know what? Tonight I'm taking you out, we haven't properly sat down and talked about eachother. We have known about eachother for like all our lives, but we have hardly ever spoken. Unless it's about how beautiful you are or we just do this-' he kissed me, but this time hard. I felt so comfortable with him, I leaned back, still kissing. My back rested on a cushion and Harry was on top of me. It didn't feel wrong, I just felt safe as if he was...the one? The kiss was so passionate, I got butterflies every time his lips met mine. I can't believe a lad like him would ever take a second look at a girl like me. Me and Harry? It just felt right, he was the missing piece in my life.

Harry's P.O.V  
>Wow, here I was with the girl of my dreams, totally making out. I forgot where I was whenever I was with this girl, it was like it was just me and her. But, of course it wasn't and I was reminded by that when someone grabbed me away from Sian and on my feet.<br>'Look mate, I said it was okay that you and my sister liked eachother, that doesn't mean you can practically lay on her and kiss her to death. Where's your respect man? You've hardly known eachother a day' Niall practically screamed at me.  
>'Alright, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't of done that, well not with you here...but, I really like her. And if you can't except that I'd do anything for her, anything to protect her, anything to have her in my arms, then that's YOUR problem. It feels like I've known her my whole life, which I basically have. Sian is everything I've been looking for, so Niall you know what? If you don't want us to be together then you're just going to have to deal with it because I LOVE HER! and you know what bro? I love you too, so just except us...yeah?'<p>

Niall's P.O.V  
>Wow. Sian was still on the sofa, tears streaming down her face. I think they were half happy tears that Harry had just said all that about her and half scared that I was going to hurt him. When I could finally bring myself to do anything, I kneeled down to my sister and held her hands.<br>'You've got yourself the best guy I could think of here, princess. He's got the best girl ever, aswell. I know I can be an idiot sometimes, but I've realised you're the perfect pair and wouldn't do anything to hurt eachother, so just remember that?' I pulled her up by her hands and placed them in Harry's.  
>'Good luck.' I said to them smiling, I was genuinely happy for them, I wouldn't want for anyone else that my sister would be matched with and now I know that.<p>

Rose's POV  
>I sat on the stairs listening to the conversation Niall, Harry and Sian were having! Harry truly loved Sian, Sian truly loved Harry! They were the perfect couple and it was a breakthrough that Niall could finaly see that. They were soulmates...but I think I have lost my soulmate forever...<p>

Niall's POV  
>"anyways I'm gonna go with my baby sister to see Liam!" smiled Harry<br>"no no! I'll go!" Sian protested!  
>"no!" I smiled "you two stay here! I'll go!" I sighed<br>"no!" came a voice from the doorway "I'm going alone!" it was Rose! "this was my fault and now it's my problem! I messed up with Liam so I need to sort it out!" she sighed  
>"but it's not your fault it's mine!" I blurted out forgetting that Sian and Harry were in the room "please let me come with you!" I whispered<br>"Don't you think you've done enough?" snapped Sian through a whisper!  
>"I'm going alone! And that's final!" she shouted walking out tv door!<p>

Harry was cuddling Sian from behind  
>"what do you mean it was your fault?" Harry asked me...great! I knew I was gonna have to tell him someday but didn't no it's was gonna be so soon...<br>"ummmmmm..." I began...


	7. Chapter 7

'Right well, I went off on one because I saw you two together and I was a bit tipsy. I guess I was kinda jealous that the two people I love the most had eachother and I had, well no-one?'  
>'Aww Niall, babe don't say that. You've still got us, never forget that.' Sian said, walking away from Harry to give me a hug.<br>Still hugging, I replied:  
>'Thank you and yeah I know that now, but last night I didn't.'<br>'Hey dude, where's my hug?' Harry joked.  
>'Come here bro' I smiled, having a group hug with him and Sian.<br>Sian couldn't of picked a better guy to be with.  
>'Right this feels a bit weird, now' I laughed, pulling back from the hug.<p>

Harry's P.O.V  
>'As long as you know, we're here for you dude, even though we're kinda together.' I looked down, embarrassed and held Sian's hand gently.<br>'Yeah, I do' Niall replied.  
>He explained everything up until when him and Rose were sat on the bed.<br>'What happened?' I asked, careful not to get angry cause, well I was with his sister...  
>'I kissed her man, it was an accident. I'd had to much to drink and I wasn't thinking.'<br>'Aww man, that's fine. What's the problem then? And how's Liam involved?' I answered, confused.  
>'Right, here's the confusing bit... while you two were in the kitchen together, Liam and Rose were kind of hitting it off. And well, he saw me kissing her upstairs. Liam had kind of claimed Rose cause they were getting on so well. And I don't even want to be with Rose, well not like that! She's like my best friend and I'd never want anything to go wrong. And now it has, and I feel so guilty...' A tear welled up in Nialls eye. Oh God, this was complicated...<p>

Louis' P.O.V  
>*1 new message from SIANIE; hey babe, do you know where Rose or Liam are? sianie xoxo' what's going on?<p>

'Woo, haha I'm killing this!' Zayn shouted, always was better than me at COD.  
>'Ahh shut up you-' I replied, being saved by the doorbell.<br>I went to go answer the door, who wanted me now? I'm so popular, haha...

Liam stormed in, what the hells up with him? Was it something to do with that new Rose girl? Everyone saw how cute they were together, last night... We all left last night after Niall made his little scene and stormed off. Liam had a bit of explaining to do!

'I really like her Lou, now it's all gone! Her and Niall! Here I am, alone again! Just as I think I've met the right girl, I'm let down again. I'm such a fool...is there something wrong with me?' Liam sobbed, resting his head on my shoulder. This was nothing like Liam.  
>'I think you're hot' I said to him<br>'Louis, this is not the right time to be joking. I really like her!'  
>'Who'd you really like?'<br>'Rose, dude, Rose.' He explained everything to me, but we were interrupted by the doorbell, it was Rose...

Rose's POV  
>I went to Liam's first. His mum was lovely. She told me he was at Louis'...great! I didn't want to explain this infront of everyone.<p>

I got to Louis' house took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Both Liam and Louis answered. Both of them stared at me, they didn't say anything! I took a deep breath in before starting to speak!  
>"Liam!" I whispered "we need to talk!" I said! I was still stood in the doorway!<br>"I have nothing to say to you!" Liam snapped  
>"please Liam! Please!" he looked at Louis an Louis nodded<br>"let's go to the Park!" Liam said still frowning  
>"thanks!" I whispered.<p>

We walked all the way to the park in silence, Liam was constantly a few steps ahead his hands in his pockets. As we got to the park I grabbed his arm and turned him round!  
>"Liam this is stupid!" I snapped<br>"so am i for thinking you acctually liked me!" he shouted  
>"but I do like you!" I ran up to him and grabbed his arms "can't you see that?"<br>"not when you go off kissing other guys!" he snapped  
>"Niall is just a friend!" I shouted<br>"yeah!" he laughed sarcastically "a pretty good friend!"  
>"me and Niall! It was an accident! We were both drunk! It's NEVER going to happen again!" I shouted as Liam turned around "please Liam!" tears began to form in my eyes "please!" I whispered! Liam didn't turn back around.<br>"I am such an idiot!" I cursed myself as I sat on the floor and cuddled my head in my knees.  
>"I've lost him!" I whispered "lost him forever!"<br>"no you haven't!" came a voice from just inront of me. I looked up to see Liam with a small smile on his face.  
>"LIAM!" I screams and literally attacked him with a huge hug! His warm arms wrapped around me tightly!<br>"who am I kidding?" he whispers in my ear "im in love with you Rose Styles! Truly in love with you!" he whispered "I can't live without you!"  
>"I am so sorry!" I sobbed from his arms<br>"your forgiven!" he smiled using his finger to lift up my chin and wipe away the tears before his lips gently pressed against mine and we kissed!

There was a cough behind us, Harry, Sian and Niall stood there!  
>"umm Louis told us where you were!" smiled Sian holding Harry's hand! Harry looked as if he really wanted to go and kill Liam! I giggled as Liam helped me up from the floor!<br>"sorry dude!" apologised Niall!  
>"don't worry about it man!" Liam smiled As we all walked back to Mine and Harry's. Life was amazing at the moment...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's P.O.V  
>I can't believe me and Liam were okay! I thought it was never going to happen and I'd blown it before 'it' had even started. Liam was perfect in EVERY single way. At least I knew his Mum liked me too!<p>

Once we arrived back at mine and Harry's it was about midday.  
>'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' our Mum shouted.<br>'Hello Mr and Mrs Styles' Liam intoduced himself. 'I'm Liam'  
>'Oh so you're the famous Liam, Rose's been tweeting about?' My Dad, embarrassingly questioned.<br>'Oh God, Dad...you're still stalking my tweets?' I replied blushing tremendously.  
>He was our step-dad but since me and Harry were about 2 when our real dad left so he was basically our Dad, if not by blood and me and Harry both took his surname.<br>'No, of course not dear.' Dad replied, smirking. 'Anyway, me and you're mother are going out. Don't do anything stupid!'  
>'They know me too well' Haz chuckled.<p>

We all went and sat down in the front room, Sian on Harry's lap; n'aww! They were proper cute together and Harry already had my approval because...well she's my best mate! Harry was always good at picking girls, I'll give him that.

I sat next to Liam, our fingers interlocked. I love the feeling I get everytime I'm around him, I feel so blessed. Niall decided to go home, I think he was feeling rather awkward, being the odd one out in our house. Bless him, he was my best friend yet we'd hardly spoken since...last night.  
>Sian and Harry went to get some drinks, either because they knew me and Liam had to talk or they just fancied some privacy. After all we've hardly spent a day with eachother yet.<p>

Liam's P.O.V  
>Harry and Sian went to the kitchen, finally it was just me and Rose, I doubt for much longer though.<br>'Hey babe, fancy going for a walk? Get away from them two yeah?' Sian whispered, her lips close to my ear.  
>'Sure, I think we got some talking to do.' I smiled.<br>'Oh dear, that sounds bad?' she replied, moving so her eyes were gazing right into mine.  
>'No, of course not angel! I just wanna get to know you!' I whispered, our noses now touching. 'After all, it's only been 18hours and 23minutes since we met!'<br>Oh God, did I actually just say that out loud?  
>'Aww Liam, you're so sweet! Now come on let's run before the two lovebirds come back!' Rose winked. She was soo adorable!<p>

We ran out of the house and carefully shut the door, they'd probably already realised we'd gone but ahh well! It was already getting late as we'd all woken up early afternoon, and the day felt like it was going on forever. But of course, I don't mind because I'm with...my girl. My girl, yeah that made me smile. The truth is I haven't really asked her to be with me, not yet. . .

Rose's P.O.V  
>Me and Liam were walking hand in hand through some fields near mine and Harry's house, I had no idea where we are but I think Liam did. We got to a big tree in the middle of nowhere and I leaned on it , tired of walking, it'd been ages. There had been an awkward silence for nearly the whole time, I'd feared that! I was close to tears, that I'd blown it until...<p>

Liam stood in front of me gazing into my eyes, I love that about a lad. He saw my eyes welling up with tears.  
>'Babe, noo. Come here.' He said, cuddling me gently. ' The reason we weren't speaking is because I was finding the words to say.'<br>He pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks, so softly I hardly knew he did it.  
>'the thing is Rose. . . I like you so much that I was too afraid to lose you. Then when I saw you and Niall I thought I'd never get you. The moment we shared was, one of the best in my life and I wanted this time with you to tell you. Rose, I love you and I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please, be my girlfriend? I want the world to know you're mine.' At this point I had tears streaming down my face. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I think I'm falling for him and it feels amazing.<p>

Sian's P.O.V  
>When we'd got back to the front room, Liam and Rose had gone, me and Harry just chuckled. We sat on the sofa, me on Haz's lap. ' I can't believe I spent all those years knowing who you were but never getting the chance to get to know you.' I said to Harry. 'Our loss ayee?' Harry replied. 'Suppose we'll have to make up for it' he winked.<br>I leaned in and kissed him hard, he kissed me back. The butterflies in my stomach came back, it felt so amazing to be with someone I truly loved.

"Harry!" I whispered against his lips as I stopped as his hands from drifting up my top!  
>"sorry!" he blushed "got carried away!" he smiled making me giggled. His smile made my very skip a beat. I gently took his curly locks in my hands and twirled them around my fingers while biting my lip as I stared into his beautiful green eyes!<br>"don't tempt me!" he moaned making me giggle!

There was silence. It wasn't awkward silence. It was a special silence. As I it was meant to be.  
>"well!" sighed Harry "I promised you a date!" he smiled "so where do you want to go?"<br>"ummm I don't know!" i giggled  
>"how abouts Nando's?" he questioned<br>"oooo i love Nando's" I grinned as Harry took my hand  
>"there's another thing we have in common!" as he gave me a light peck on the lips. "I'm just gonna leave Rose a note, just to say where we are!" he smiled before quickly writing one and slipping out the door!<p>

Rose's POV  
>"Liam I had an amazing night!" I grinned as we walked down the dark street that was only lit by dim streelamps. On normal circumstances I would be scared but with Liam at my side I felt safe!<br>"met too!" he smiled kissing me on the lips. The kiss was more passionate than it had ever been and it made me smile!  
>*ring ring!* there goes Liam's phone spoiling our moment!<br>"sorry!" he whispered as he answered  
>"hello?" he said "oh sorry mum I completely forgot! I've been with Rose!" he smiled at me and listened down the phone for a while! 'she said your lovely' he mouthed to me making me.<br>"ok! Bye mum!" he said hanging up! "Rose babe! I have to go! My dad's boss is coming round to meet the family! I am so sorry!" he apologised  
>"no need to apologise!" I smiled "have fun!" I waved as he rushed off! I was so glad I was just outside the house. I unlocked the door and went in.<br>"Harry? Sian?" I shouted, my soft voice echoed through the house! I was alone!

I sighed as I walked towards the living room and I saw a not left in the table!

'hey Rose, me and Sian have gone to Nando's! See you later! :)'

I giggled. Typical Harry to put a smiley face! I sat myself down on the couch and sighed. I was bored! I got out my phone and dialed a number  
>"hello?" said the person on the other end<br>"hey Nialler!" I smiled "wanna come round? I'm bored!" I sighed waiting for him to reply...  
>'Not now babe, maybe another time?' Niall replied<br>'Oh right, sorry' I hung up, feeling kinda rejected. Even after everything, Niall was still my best friend, this sucked.

I went to the kitchen, man I was hungry...checked the fridge, nothing. Checked the cupboard, nothing. Checked the fridge again, still nothing. Oh well, maybe I won't be eating til Hazza got back then, he's amazing at cooking.

I returned to the living room and looked at my phone. *2 new messages* in 5 minutes, I'm loved! hahaa!  
>I opened them hoping they were from Niall.<br>*Hey darling, I miss you:( are you okay, did you get home alright? love you, Liam xxx*  
>Aww bless him, to be honest I didn't know if I was alright? I wanna know what's up with Nialler. I was going to reply when I opened the other message...<p>

*Look, leave me alone yeah? Stay out of my life. Niall.*  
>What? Why was he being like this? This is not how my best friend would act! Did he hate me that much? Is it because he likes me and I totally rejected him? I can't believe this was happening, I love Niall. He's been there since the beginning and now its all being thrown away?<br>I couldn't help but just sit there and cry my eyes out. Usually I'd try and hold my emotions but it really wasn't happening today. Now I know my reply to Liam; no, I'm heartbroken. Of course I didn't send that to him, I could barely bring myself to move a muscle from this heap I was on the floor.

Niall's P.O.V  
>I returned from the loo, to see Vanessa looking at my phone.<br>'What you doing babe?' I asked, smiling.  
>'Oh, nothing' she smiled innocently. 'Its lovely to see you again! It feels like ages...'<br>'Ness, I only met you on Saturday at the gym' I laughed.  
>'Yeah, I know but still...' She replied, hypnotizing me with her beautiful eyes.<br>Rose rang me just now, to see if I wanted to meet her. I could see how hurt Ness looked though so I was kinda blunt with her. Now I feel really bad, I'll meet up with her tomorrow though, if she's not tied up with Liam...

Sian's POV  
>Harry gently pulled out my chair and offered me to sit down before taking a seat himself opposite me. I smiled. Harry was such a gentleman!<p>

We chatted about random topics. It was weird how we had alot in common! It was then that the waiter came and we ordered exactly the same thing making me giggle!  
>"how dis you know what my favourie meal is?" he asked cheekily<br>"well it just happens to be my favourite to!" I smiled twirling my hair

Harry's POV  
>Sat infront of me was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her bright smile grinning up at me, her blue eyes shined in the dim light o the restaurant how her cute little fingers twirling around each little mousy brown lock of hair!<br>"you are so beautiful you know that Sian?" I whispered to her making her beautiful smile shine even more!  
>"your pretty handsome yourself!" she grinned and again the conversations started from there!<p>

We both bought a dessert to share. It was a huge 'Dame Blanche!' As the dessert was nearly over I saw Sian sigh and her face dropped a little.  
>"what's wrong babe?" I asked taking her hand<br>"nothing" She sighed "I just don't want the night to end!" she the smiled a little  
>"aww babe!" I smiled coming to stand next to her and lightly kissing her on the lips before we paid and hand in hand I walked her back to the house!<p>

Sian's POV  
>Me and Harry were stood on the doorstep his strong warm hands around my waist and my arms around his kneck. I grinned as Harry leaned in to kiss me. His lips brushed against mine and we smiled through the kiss!<p>

We had been kissing for a while until we heard an annoyed cough coming from the doorway. It was Niall. I mean who else? He glared a little at Harry!  
>"sorry mate!" sighed Harry as i blushed before he quickly said bye too me and hurried off back to his own home! I got a little glare of Niall as I watched Harry disappear down the street before I smiled slightly at him and shuffled inside!<p>

Harry's POV  
>I got home and hung up my coat!<br>"Rose?" I shouted, my voice echoed through the house. No reply. I cautiously walked into the living room. There she was, fast asleep in the couch. I chuckled a little, typical Rose to fall asleep on the couch.

As I got closer to where she was lying I saw the cushion had a small wet patch on it and Rose's mascara was a little smudged! Had Rose been crying? I gelt my whole body tense up! What the hell did Liam do? I felt the blood boil up inside me and I started to feel angry.

I was about to storm over to Liam's when I saw Rose's mobile clutched in her small hand. The screen was still brightly lot an I could see there was a text on the screen. Carefully I slipped the phone out of her hand and read the text. I knew I really shouldn't be but this was my baby sister that was upset!

The text read: * Look, leave me alone yeah? Stay out of my life. Niall.*

...how dare he hurt my baby sister...again?


	9. Chapter 9

I was so angry with Niall, how could he do this and make her so upset again? Without giving it a second thought, I raced over to Niall's and banged on his door so hard. Sian answered...  
>'Hey babe, what you doing back here?' She asked, leaning in so our lips met and her sweet lips gently brushed against mine. My arms round her waist, I pulled away and looked into her eyes<br>'I'm actually here to speak to Niall, chick' I replied, smiling.  
>'Oh right, boy talk ey?' she grinned.<br>'Nah, look...' I sighed showing her Rose's phone.  
>'Oh my! What's up with him, is she okay?' Sian asked, looking ashamed that her brother had done this.<br>'Not really, no. She's asleep on the sofa, looks like she cried herself to sleep...'  
>'I'm going to kill Niall, how could he do this? Sian wouldn't have done anything to make him say that, that's not her!'<br>'I know, that's what I thought, can I go speak to him?' I asked.  
>'Yeah sure' she smiled sweetly. 'But he's with some girl he met at the gym on saturday...'<br>I walked in, Sian guided me to where Niall was.  
>'Stay out here babe?' I asked.<br>'Sure' she replied looking worried. She shut the door behind me.

'NIALL. We need to talk. now. alone' I shouted glaring at him and the girl.  
>'Umm, okaay?' he replied. 'Look Ness, I'll see you around yeah?' He directed that at the girl.<br>'Whaar? Ahh kk babez but dunt let all your mehts treat ya like dat yer? Lurvs ya, mwah!' She said to him, in her slutty accent. I couldn't help but laugh, is this how low Nialler's standards had got?  
>Once it was just me and Niall in the room, I broke the silence.<br>'What an earth are you playing at, man?' I exclaimed!  
>'What do you mean? I haven't done anything?' He replied, confused.<br>'You think its okay to take advantage of my sister then chuck her away like she's rubbish? She's so precious and you keep hurting her like this? We've been back like two days man!'  
>'What? Is this cause of the other night? We've sorted this dude...'<br>'You seriously don't have a clue do you?' I belted. I showed him the screen of my Rose's phone  
>'What the hell? I didn't even send that? Honestly, you think I'd do something like that? How did she get that?'<br>'So you didn't send it, man?'  
>'No, of course not! I mean I was a little blunt on the phone but of course I didn't. Oh my...I know what happened. It was that girl...Vanessa' Niall replied, filling up with anger. 'Rose must hate me now! She's my best friend and that scum's ruined it.'<br>'Okay mate, I didn't think you would do something like that.' I said, kinda lying a bit. Since the other night I didn't know what he was capable of.  
>'I'm going over to see Rose, I've got to.' Niall, demanded.<br>'Look don't you think you've done enough mate? I know you didn't do this, but just leave it for a bit yeah? Stay in here I wanna go say bye to Sian then I'll go back to my little sis kaay?'  
>Niall tried to protest but I didn't give him the chance, I shut the door behind me. I saw Sian crying on the stairs, I rushed over to her and sat next to her. I rested her head on my chest and hugged her close.<br>'Shush baby, I'm here. What's wrong sweetie?' I asked, looking down at her.  
>'Niall's changed so much, I want my brother back Harry. Is that too much to ask?' she replied in-between the tears.<br>'No of course not chick, look I love you...so much and I'll do anything to make you happy. Niall will soon realise to stop being a selfish dick and when he does we'll be able to live our lives, happily. Til then, you've got me babe and you always will. Don't ever forget that, yeah?  
>'No, of course I won't. Thank you Harry, I will always love you.' Sian said, looking up and gazing into each others eyes. I held her hand gently in one hand and rubbed her tears softly with my other hand.<br>I leaned in and kissed her delicate lips, whilst my hand was still stroking her face. I could feel her smiling through the kiss, I smiled to which made her giggle and we broke the kiss.  
>'I'll text and call you babe. See you tomorrow, we've got school? I'll come and walk with you, you can show me where to go yeah? I love you' I said, releasing her hands and kissing her cheek lightly. She nodded at me, still kinda lost for words.<p>

I walked into the living room, to say bye to Niall, but all I was greeted by was a wide open window and no Niall. He must have gone to mine, and it's been a whole 10 minutes...what's he done?

Niall's POV  
>Done enough? I hadn't done anything wrong! I don't care what Harry said! Rose is my best friend and I am going to talk to her no matter what Harry said!<p>

I started to pace...what was I going to do? It was so hot in here! I needed to open a window! The window! That was it! I'll go out the window!

I ran towards the huge window and opened it, letting the cold breeze blow into the room! I stepped out the window into the damp midnight air and I ran! I ran as fast as I could all the way to Rose and Harry's!

I banged on the door!  
>"Rose!" I screamed banging on the door!<p>

Rose's POV  
>"Rose!" I heard screaming and banging! Slowly I got up off the couch, yawned and rubbed my bloodshot eyes!<br>"Niall?" I asked calmly heading towards the door to see Niall standing at there! As soon as I opened it he burst in and ran towards the living room.  
>"come in?" I sort of mumbled sarcastically as he was already in the house!<p>

I walked towards the living room to find Niall sat on the couch where I was just sleeping! I sighed  
>"what do you want Niall?" I snapped sitting down on the couch opposite him!<br>"it wasnt me!" Niall whispered  
>"what wasn't Niall?" I snapped again even though I knew full well what he was talking about<br>"you know what I'm talking about Rose! The text!" he sighed coming to sit next to me making me instantly stand up!  
>"look Niall!" I sighed fighting back the tears "if you don't want to be my friend then don't keep making up silly excuses-" Niall cut me off<br>"I'm not Rose!" he sighed "this girl, Vanessa, It was her that texted you!" he sighed "...I'm your best friend...do you really think I'd do that to you?" he sighed standing up to stand next to me! I had my back to him, my eyes flowing with tears. I didn't want to look at him! I didn't want him to know I was crying!  
>"Rose?" he whispered. I sniffles and wiped my eyes. I thunk that is when he realised i was crying so he pulled me into a tight hug!<p>

"Don't cry Rose!" he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry!"  
>"don't be!" I looked up at him and smiled "it wasn't your fault!"<br>He wiped away my tears and smiled  
>"let's start all over again!" Niall suggested "these two days never happened!"<br>"I agree!" I smiled placing my head softly on his chest!

Harry's POV  
>"Niall..." I whispered angrily<br>"what's wrong babe?" asked Sian  
>"Niall's gone, he's gone to mine...I think..."<br>"what?" she squealed!  
>"come on!" I said grabbing her arm as we ran outside and all the way back to mine...<p>

I burst in the door my hand still tight on Sian's!  
>"Harry?" Rose whispered to me. She wriggled out of her tight grip in Niall's arms...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sian's P.O.V  
>Harry guided me into the living room where we saw Niall firmly holding onto Rose. To me it looked like a hug but Harry took it the completely wrong way. Rose had tears pouring down her cheeks, poor thing, I hated seeing my best friend like this. Harry ran straight up to Niall and punched him in the face. Rose screamed at Haz to stop. She picked up her phone from the floor and the tears continued to flow down her face. She sprinted out the door, away from anyone else. That was always was Rose, fastest in the class, year in &amp; year out.<br>I sat on the doorstep of Haz's house and just cried. I didn't want my brother and my boyfriend to fight over my other best friend! Man this sucked.  
>Harry kneeled down in front of me and moved my hands from my face and lifted my chin up. He kissed me but I just couldn't kiss him back. A tear streamed down my cheek and onto Harry's face. He pulled away and looked at me, a tear welled up in his eye.<br>'Sian? Please, Sian...' The tear rolled down his cheek. I held onto his warm hand ever so gently.  
>'Look Harry, you hurt my brother. He may not be in the right place right now but honestly? He was only hugging her when we walked in... Shouldn't you hear Rose's side of the story first? I really do like you but-' I struggled to even say those words, I saw him tense up at the end as if he really didn't want to hear those words.<br>'Sian, you like me? Is that it? After everything, I'd give my life up for you and you say you like me? I need to go and find Rose' Harry ran off without giving me the chance to even reply.

I ran in to see Niall sat on the floor with his face in his hands, I went and sat beside him and gently hugged him.  
>'Nialler, what's going on babe?'<p>

Liam's P.O.V  
>'Goodnight sir' I smiled, waving goodbye to my Dad's boss.<br>'I'm going to bed, night!' I shouted to mum & dad.  
>'Night, darl' mum replied.<br>I got up to my room and lifted my buzz lightyear pillow up to reveal my phone. Don't judge... I left my phone there so it didn't disturb the evening for my dad. I looked at it *8 missed calls* 6-Rose 2-Haz *5 texts* 4-Rose 1-Haz  
>Oh My God...what's happened?<br>I looked at my texts, the ones from Rose first.  
>Text 1-Liam I need you!xxxxxxxx<br>2-Liam please answer!xxxxx  
>3-Liam, I'm coming over, I need to be with you!xxx<br>4-Babe, please? I can't do this without you!  
>What the hell has happened?<br>I then looked at the text from Harry  
>*Liam, please tell me Rose is with you? I need to know she's safe. This is all my fault, please look after her! I'm trusting you man, don't let me down x*<br>I needed to get to the bottom of this...NOW

I grabbed my phone and dialed Rose's number! Someone answered but no one spoke, there was just light sobbing!  
>"Rose? Rose where are you babe? Everyone is so worried!" I almost screamed down the phone at her!<br>"Liam open your window!" her soft sweet voice came down the phone.  
>"What why?" I questioned<br>"I'm coming up!" she sniffles hanging up the phone!

I opened my window to see a dark silliouette climbing up the Rose vine! As the shadow slowly moved closer the dim light began to surround them, their facial features beginning to show! It was Rose, her pretty eyes sparkled with tears and her long blonde silky hair was messes and ruffled and he still looked beautiful!

As soon as she was close enough I grabbed her small soft arm assuring she doesn't fall.  
>"Liam I'm ok!" she whispered climbing into the window and sitting down on the edge of my bed! I went to sit next to her as she cuddled into my chest and the tears flowed down from her cheeks and on to my shirt!<p>

"Rose baby what's wrong!" I whispered pulling her onto my lap squeezing her tightly  
>"it's all my fault!" she managed to sob out<br>"what is babe?" I whispered  
>"Harry hates Niall and I think he hates me and-" she just burst out into tears<br>"shh shh babe it's ok!" I whispered stroking her hair!

The doorbell rang after a few minutes of us sitting there...I wonder who that could be...

Harry's POV  
>I ran to Liam's! I was upset, hurt as angry! What was wrong with me? I can't beleve I just punched Niall who just happened to be my best friend since primary and my girlfriends brother! I just though he hurt my baby sister. I rang the doorbells Liam's mum answered the door!<br>"Harry!" she smiled happily "it's been a while! How's the family?" she questioned  
>"the family is fine!" I smiled, I want lying, the family was fine, it was our friendships and relationships that were in danger... "umm can I talk to Liam? Is he in?" I asked<br>"is everything ok?" she smiled sweetly yet her eyes were full of concern  
>"umm yeah!" I lied. She took the hint.<br>"Liam's in his room!" she smiled letting me in.

Quickly I ran up the stairs and burst into Liam's room to find Liam and my baby sister cuddled up in his arms. I tried not to get angry, he was comforting my sister afterall...something I failed to do!

"Rose?" I whispered as she turned around to look at me  
>"why did you do it!" I shouted at me "you just ha to go and punch Niall in the face! Didn't you?" I had never seen her this angry "Niall is my best friend! Everything was going fine until you came along!" she snapped "I hate you!" she screamed melting into my arms, her statement did not match her actions. She cried and cried...<br>"I'm sorry babe!" I whispered "I'll go sort things out with Niall and Sian now!" i said reassuring her  
>"Sian? What has happened with Sian?" she whispered looking up at me<br>"its nothing I can't sort out!" I smiled

"Rose can stay with me if she likes!" suggested Liam. That boy has some nerve!  
>"no!" I almost shouted<br>"yes Harry!" Rose sighed. The blood bubbled up inside me and I started to feel so angry  
>"if you do anything-" I began walking towards Liam<br>"Harry I'll be fine!" Rose sighed. She seemed content that she was staying with Liam for the night. I sighed...  
>"fine!" I whispered as both Liam and Rose walked me towards the door!<p>

Liam's POV  
>"Rose!" smiled my mum as she saw me, her and Harry all walking down the stairs "when did you get here?"<br>"oh I climbed through the window about an hour ago!" she smiled as if it was a completely normal thing to do.  
>"mum can Rose stay the night?" I asked<br>"of course!" she smiled, I'm glad my mum loved Rose.

"see you two tomorrow!" sighed Harry angrily before heading out the door! I hope everything goes well between him Niall and Sian!

I took Rose's soft hand and lead her back upstairs and into my room!  
>"you feeling better babes?" I smiled as she sat on the edge of my bed<br>"I guess!" she smiled wiping the last tears from her face!  
>"good!" I grinned sitting next to her as I pulled her onto my lap.<p>

She slowly turned her head to look at me, I smiled staring into her beautiful blue eyes...

Rose's POV  
>Liam kissed me. The kiss was passionate and full of love. I kissed him back. Slowly leaning backwards onto his bed as he literally lay ontop of me.<br>"Liam!" I whispered "you heard my brother!" I sort of grinned!  
>"your right!" he sighed as he came to lay next to me. It was a bit of a squeeze cos he had a single bed but hey, I'm not complaining!<p>

I looked at his pillow and began to giggle!  
>"Whats so funny?" he smiled<br>"Buzz light year? Really?" I giggled, he blushed as I picked up the pillow and hit him with it "you are such a kid!" I laughed snuggling into him with my head laid in his chest as he kissed my hair!  
>"night babe!"<br>"night!" I smiled. I hope everything was going well with Harry, Sian and Niall...


	11. Chapter 11

Sian's P.O.V  
>I looked at Niall, he had no mark on his face but I could see that he was hurt inside. His best friend just punched him, who wouldn't be upset by that?<br>'Niall I'm so sorry Harry's done that to you. I agree with him, you've not been yourself lately but he should never have even touched you. I don't think I can be with someone that is capable of...' I whispered to him through tears.  
>'No Sian-' Niall protested, looking up at me.<br>'Niall, don't worry babe. Let's go home...' I interrupted taking his hand and walking toward the door. Me and Niall hadn't spoken since we left the house. We had gotten about halfway home when we saw a tall figure walking towards us. I could tell who it was in an instant..Harry. I couldn't face him right now, not after everything. I quickly ran out into the road, completely unaware of oncoming traffic.

'SIAN, NO!' Harry screeched.

Next thing I know I was being pushed to the ground and I just blacked out.

Every single part of my body was aching.

I felt blood trickle down my forehead but I couldn't move an inch.

Someone held me in their arms, as they cried their eyes out. Harry?

I woke up in an unknown place with monitors around me, someone was clinging onto my hand. I looked up to see the beautiful boy I called my brother. His face had red streaks on it, he'd obviously been crying. Once he saw my opened eyes he jumped up with a smile on his face.  
>'Oh Sian, you're alive!' He exclaimed resting his forehead on mine and gently kissing my hair.<br>'Oww' I squealed. Niall looked genuinely sorry and softly stroked my head.  
>'I'm sorry Niall, it all happened to fast. I just wanted to get away from him but I wasn't looking where I was going and I-I'<br>'Shh shushh. Look don't worry okay? The doctor says you're alright to leave but I think we should go and see someone.'  
>Niall couldn't look at me, he just had a small tear rolling down his cheek. He walked out of the room to allow me to change. Who? Who should we go and see? I was confused but I decided to go along with it. Once I was ready I walked out to see Niall with his head in his hands sat in the waiting room.<br>'Niall, I don't get it...' I stated.  
>'Sian, I need you to know something. You weren't hurt because the car hit you. It didn't. Someone pushed you out the way to save you. It was...Harry. He got hit by the car, not you,' he replied, fully in tears. I'd never seen my brother like this. Wait what did he just say? My boyfriend had just risked his life to save mine? Hang on was he even still alive? My eyes, immediately filled with tears. They uncontrollably ran down my face.<br>'N-Niall, Niall please tell me he's okay. Tell me my baby's okay?' I barely managed to say, but he knew what I said.  
>'He's getting there. The nurses say he's improving but...'<br>'Please not a but.' I wept  
>'He's still unconscious...' Niall continued.<br>'This is all my fault. He saved my life and now he might of lost his? Usually everyone blames you but now everyone will hate me. I might've just lost the love of my life. Niall you can't even look at me! Go, just go I need to see Harry.' I cried and cried. This was really just down to Niall kissing Rose and now all this has happened. I hated all this... If they hadn't come back none of this would've happened but then I wouldn't of met Harry!  
>I walked into Harry's ward and saw his just lifelessly lay there. I sat down and took a hold of his hand.<br>'Harry, I'm so sorry. You're the nicest person I've ever met and I can't believe you'd risk your life to save mine. I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I was just a little shocked when you hit Niall. Now I know you were just protecting Rose and- Harry I just love you. Please don't leave me, I don't think I can live my life without you. I love you so much, please keep fighting Harry.  
>I looked up to see his adoring eyes looking at me, he was okay!<br>'Oh Harry, I'm so sor-' at that moment I was the most relieved I've ever been yet I was still crying my eyes out.  
>'Shh, its okay babe. I heard everything, don't worry. It was me that chose to save you! And it was definitely the best decision of my life. Your delicate body might not of survived this but look I'm muscles man, I'm fine.' He winked at me.<br>'Haven't lost your sense of humour then?' I giggled burying my head in his chest gently.  
>'Hey, cheeky' he laughed...<p>

I kept thinking! I was safe...Harry was safe yet my head was still spinning. It was because of the question. That one question was going through my mind. Why did Harry do it? Why did he save me?  
>"Harry?" I questioned my voice in a slight whisper<br>"hmm!" he replied weakly clearly tired  
>"why did you do it? Save me I mean!" I whispered slowly lifting my head off his chest and gazing into his green eyes that were full of love!<br>"I would do anything for you babe! I told you that right? Your mine! I love you and I never want to leave you!" he sighed smiling as a small tear flowed down my face  
>"I love you Harry Styles!" I whispered in his ear as he placed a small kiss on my lips. I took that as he loved me too...<p>

Rose's POV  
>I lay silently in the bed. My head softly placed on Liam's chest. I felt his breath lingering on my neck, his hand was softly placed in my hair stroking it gently. My eyes began to close as slowly I fell asleep...<p>

*ring ring* My phone began to ran. I sighed as me and Liam both awoke from a deep sleep before I sat up gently rubbing my eyes and answering the phone!  
>"Hello?" I yawned as Liam sat up and stroked my hair!<br>"Rose you need to get down to the hospital. Now!" said a soft concerned voice that was sobbing slightly  
>"Nialler what the hell has happened" I almost shouted down the phone standing up immediately as I felt Liam tense up behind me. Liam hasn't full accepted mine and Niall's friendship since the kiss!<br>"it's Harry!" Niall slowly breathed down the phone! That's all he ha to say before I hung up and ran down the stairs automatically heading for the door!

"Rose!" shouted Liam down the stairs running after me and grabbing my hand  
>"it's Harry Liam we have to get to the hospital!" I screamed at him<br>"the hospital?" shouted Liam as I began to run down the street. I could feel footsteps running after me and I could only assume it was Liam...

Niall's POV  
>I cautiously walked into Harry's room trying not to get angry when I found my baby sister in his arms and their lips interlocked! I coughed trying to sound as modest as possible making both of them jump apart quickly!<br>"umm I called Rose!" I whispered "she's on her way!" I sighed feeling a little awkward!  
>"I'll go wait for her!" smiled my sister skipping towards the door giving Harry a sweet loving smile before heading out the door!<p>

I went to go sit on the chair by Harry!  
>"I'm sorry man!" I sighed<br>"what you sorry for?" he laughed weakily! You could tell he was aching all over but Harry would never admit it!  
>"this is knda all my fault!" I sighed<br>"what are you on about?"  
>"if I would have kissed Rose-" i began but he stopped me<br>"dude don't!" sighed Harry! He was still not over the fact I kissed his little sister...  
>"sorry!" I sighed again<br>"no worries man!" he sighed "it's Sian I'm worried about! Are the doctors sure she's ok?"  
>I chuckled slightly<br>"Sian's fine! I think the Doctors know what they are doing!" I sighed "anyway...you saved her life dude! I'm forever grateful!" I smiled!


	12. Chapter 12

At that moment Rose bursted in, ran to Harry and hugged him tightly.  
>'I'm so sorry I ran off Harry, I love you so much. You're my brother, I can't let you go.' She wept into his shoulders, I know the feeling of worrying about a sibling. Thank god Sian and Harry were alright, I don't know what I'd do without them.<br>'Babe look I'm fine, I'm sorry about earlier too. Me and Niall, we've talked it through, everything will be fine. I love you too little sis.' She turned to look at me, happiness filled the teary eyes. I gave her a smile, to reassure her that all of Harry's words were true. Everything really is going to be fine. She walked over to me wide-armed and gave me a tight hug, I really missed those. She sat on my lap and held me close to her. 'Niall, like you said, let's just start again...I've missed you so much and now I have my best friend back. Even though I'm with Liam and I love him more that I've ever loved anyone else-' she said to me, interupted by Haz, coughing loudly. 'Haz you're my brother of course I love you millions but in a family way!' She giggled. 'Anyway Niall, as I was saying nothings going to stop us being best friends, I love you' she smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek. At that point Liam walked in, I nervously nudged Rose to get off me, realising how this must look to him. As we know, Liam's the protective type, as I've found out...  
>'No, no it's fine!' Liam smiled, allowing Rose to relax on my lap. 'How can I come between a friendship as great as yours aye?'<br>Sian followed shortly after, I'm glad we're all together again.  
>'School tomorrow!' Liam sighed.<br>'Will you two be up to it?' I asked Harry and Sian.  
>'I will, what about you baby?' Sian asked, gazing at Haz.<br>'Yeah, it's only a broken leg. Plus, it'll get the sympathy vote of the girls, seeing me on crutches!' Harry chuckled, trust him. Always was the flirty one! He always used to try it on when we were younger, even with the dinner ladies! Sian playfully punched him in the arm, obviously not hard...they were both weak.  
>Somebody knocked on the door, who now! We'd already got a load in here already!<br>'Mr Styles, how are you feeling?' Asked a young, pretty nurse. There was Haz getting the good looking ones again! When I broke my toe I had the ugliest old woman looking after me that you could get, I laughed to myself.  
>'Hey, nurse...I'm good thanks' Harry winked.<br>'Harry you horny thing!' Sian exclaimed, whilst Haz lay there blushing. They were such a cute couple. I couldn't have meant it more when I said they were perfect for eachother.  
>'Well anyway Harold, you can go whenever you want. Just make sure you get plenty of rest.' The nurse replied, everyone burst out laughing...HAROLD? Once the laughter had died down, everyone gradually made their ways towards the door as Sian helped Harry out of the hospital bed. As Rose went to open the door someone came running in<br>'HARREH?' Louis shouted  
>'LOUEH!' Harry bellowed back.<br>'What happened man? I thought you were a goner! Larry Stylinson would've just been...well...Louis Tomlinson mahn!' Louis playfully wept. Harry and Louis always had a 'special connection' in a fun non-gay way. It was funny really, Harry being the flirt and Louis being the funny one they kinda gelled well together. They reminded me of old grannies, always gossiping! Zayn followed, looking confused that they were the last to know.  
>'Hey man!' I said, directing it at Zayn.<br>'Hey! Why weren't we told mate? We were just a phone call away!' Zayn asked.  
>'Ahh we had a few things to sort out! Sorry dude, I'll explain all later' I smiled, Zayn just nodded in reply but I could see he understood.<br>We all made our way out of the door, going our separate ways, Rose went back with Liam to his whilst me, Harry and Sian went back to Haz's. We all decided we'd meet at Harry's at 8am so we could get to school together. I loved having my 6 best mates altogether again. I have a feeling everythings gonna be okay.

Harry's POV  
>8:00am the next morning someone rang the doorbell. Slowly I got off the couch and grabbed hold firmly of my crutches and hobbled towards the door!<p>

As I answered I say Sian and Niall stood there!  
>"Hey man!" smiled Niall "how are you?"<br>"great!" I grinned back "and don't you two both look so smart in your uniform!" I smiled placing my finger softly under Sian's chin and kissing her on the lips lightly still managing to balance on my crutches! Niall didn't seem to mind!

Both of them smiled as all three of us walked, slowly considering I was in crutches, towards the living room!  
>"How's your leg babe?" asked Sian as we both sat down on the couch and she cuddled into me placing her head on my shoulder as I slowly began to stroke her hair!<br>"much better today actually!" I laughed!

Sian's POV  
>"where is Rose?" asked Niall<br>"still at Liam's..." Harry sighed angrily, I began to stroke his hand so he didn't get to worked up about it!  
>"...we hope!" I mumbled jokingly! Rose was known to run away alot...she was a pretty fast runner not many people could catch up to her!<p>

Harry sighed.  
>"she should be here soon!" he smiled and as if by magic the doorbell rang! I helped him slowly get off the couch before he hobbled towards the door!<p>

Harry's POV  
>I bounced quickly on my crutches to answer the door for my baby sister! As I opened it I four Rose and Liam, his hands round her waist and hers round his neck there faces pressed together kissing! I got a little annoyed!<br>"Dude! I do have crutches! Do you want me to use them on you?" I snapped!  
>Rose gave me a glare while Liam apologised and again all three of us went back to the living room.<p>

It wasn't long before Zayn and Louis arrived an we were headed off to school!  
>"you nervous babe?" asked Liam to Rose<br>"a little yea!" she smiled melting into his arms softly  
>"How about you haz?" asked Liam<br>"nah I'm fine!" I laughed before giving Sian a small peck on the lips  
>"what was that for?" she asked giggling<br>"nothing!" I smiled "I just love you that's all!". She gave me a tight hug.

"oooh Niall you excited to see Ella?" Sian asked Niall  
>"who's Ella eh?" asked Rose nudging Niall lightly<br>"just what I was thinking Rose!" I grinned  
>"shut up!" Niall blushed but everyone ignored him<br>"Ella's this girl Niall's been crushing on since year 7!" grinned Louis  
>"I said shut up Louis!" laughed Niall.<br>"you better introduce me to this Ella girl!" giggled Rose making Niall blush even more!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's P.O.V

Me and Sian walked to History together. I wanted to hold her hand so much to show the world she was mine, but these crutches made sure I couldn't when we were walking around. I wanted to sit next to Sian but she was already with her friend Ella and Louis wanted to sit next to me so I guess I had to! Rose and Liam managed to bag a seat next to eachother though, in the back corner. Lucky things..

I sat behind Sian again. Some girl beside me was writing on her 'heart post-its'. I have an idea!;D 'Excuse me..' I whispered to the girl.

'Yes?' She replied, flashing a smile at me.

'Could I borrow one of those?' I asked pointing to the post-its.

'Sure thing, anything for a sexy, single boy!' She winked.

'Thanks' I said taking the post-it note from her. 'I'm happily taken though, Sian's my girl' I proudly stated. The girl looked angry now, she shot evils at my Sian. Lovely girl..not

Sian's P.O.V

'I'm happily taken though, Sian's my girl' Harry said to someone behind me, he's so amazing. Was someone trying it on with my H? I decided to let it pass, Harry dealed with it perfectly without being nasty. I love that about him, so sweet. I felt something being stuck on my back, probably a 'kick me' from louis, I chuckled. Reaching round to my back, I peeled a heart shaped stick note that read

'I love you baby:)xxxxxxxxx' harry was guilty, I smiled to myself. I went to write something back when my strict teacher Mr Jones shouted in my direction.

'SIAN! Would you like to share that with the class?'

'Not particularly no.' I replied.

'Don't be smart with me young lady.' He ripped the note out of my hands. ' I LOVE YOU BABY? no inappropriate notes in my lesson miss. Out of my class NOW.'

'But-'

'Out' I collected my stuff and walked out.

'NO! JIMMY PROTESTED!' Louis screeched. Oh my, made me laugh.

'YEAH WHAT HE SAID' Harry outburst, after Louis.

'Mr Tomlinson and curly haired guy, out of my class. I will not have you disrupting my interesting lesson' Mr Jones bellowed.

'With pleasure' they said in unison, smiling. Louis ran out and Harry hobbled not far behind. I loved them! Harry pulled me into a tight hug.

Harry's POV

"Harry I can't believe you got sent out!" said Rose sternly as we walked to our next lesson, Rose always had been a bit of a goody-two-shoes!

"Rose, it's nothing big! don't worry about it!" I laughed

"But it's your FIRST lesson on your FIRST day of a NEW school and you didn't make a very good impression!" she sighed "promise me you'll try better next time!" she added

"Who's the eldest here?" I asked laughing

"Harry! I'm serious!" she moaned

"Fine!" I sighed

"swear?" she asked

"swear down on my life Roseabelle!" I teased, I know she hated being called by her full name "Roseabelle? !" asked Sian

"Not even I knew that!" grinned Niall

"Shut up! thats not my name" she hissed

"that's what it says on your birth certificate!" I grinned giving her a small hug

"well I think Roseabelle is an adorable name!" smiled Liam stroking her long blonde hair

"You would!" she smiled as Liam gave her a peck on the lips, I took in a deep breath trying not to get annoyed. Rose giggled. She really was in love with this boy. I sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Sian giving me a cuddle!

"nothing!" I smiled sighing lightly once more!

"Hey Niall!" grinned a cheery voice coming from a small girl with curly short red hair and big green eyes

"Hey Ella!" smiled Niall giving her a hug

"oh so this is Ella hey?" teased Rose nudging him

"shut up Roseabelle!" Niall teased

"wow shut up about that!" sighed Rose folding her arms! This was about to get intresting...


	14. Chapter 14

Sian's P.O.V

'Hey chick!' I smiled giving Ella a hug, I'd been really close with her since Rose left. She was literally always round my house but recently I didn't feel like it was to see me, more like to see my brother! Niall and her seemed to be getting on a lot and to be honest I didn't have a problem at all. They were a cute couple even though neither has admitted their feelings yet. Well as far as I know they haven't, but Niall tells me everything so I would've known by now. Whilst hugging, I whispered into Ella's ear. 'Babe we need to talk, nothing bad don't worry! Just come with me before next lesson?'

'Of course!' She replied, as we walked off arm in arm as the others were lost in conversation.

Once we'd got outside I broke the silence

'I see you and Niall are getting a bit close?' I winked.

'Yeah, look Sian..I wouldn't want to jeopardise our friendship in any way, so if you don't want anything to happen then I won't act on my feelings. It's not even as if he knows how I feel, he probably doesn't even feel the same. I just like him you kn-' she rushed, blushing slightly.

'Woaaaah, slow down! You're completely welcome to him, love! I don't want him!' I giggled, interrupting her. 'You don't think he has feelings for you? Babe, have you seen the way he looks at you? Niall's a lovely lad, I've had to put up with him all of my life but I must warn you...he farts' we both giggled. 'Just wait for the time to come and he'll speak to you, I promise' I continued. She looked up at me smiling.

'Thank you Sian. I really hope so, right now I'm just gonna wait and see how it goes. Let's get back though, they'll wonder where we've got to!' I nodded in agreement as we walked back arm in arm to our next lesson.

We both had art next but me and her weren't in the same lesson, neither was I with Haz. He was way better at art than me, I'd seen his sketch books he'd hidden at the bottom of some cardboard boxes. The drawings were..amazing! If I was that good we'd be in the same lesson..but luckily Louis was in mine to keep me company. He'd been moved down for messing about..I wasn't really surprised if I'm honest!

Liam's P.O.V

I stood there with Rose hugging tightly as I witnessed Sian and Ella walk over Rose's shoulder. What had they got to talk about? We walked to art. Me, Rose, Harry, Niall, Ella and Zayn had the same lesson. Just Louis and Sian were in a different lesson. Once we'd got to lesson we all sat down on our stools but there was an empty one that Niall kept staring at...Ella's. I knew they talked a lot but I thought it was harmless like Rose and his relationship. Obviously not! At least I knew there was a bit more security that he didn't want Rose. Good luck to them! Someone burst in a few minutes later, her red wavy, 'frankie-cut' hair swaying as she took a step. It was Ella; Niall's face lit up at an instant. Bless him, he blatantly likes her and she blatantly likes him. The way Niall looks at Ella is the way I look at Rose, so it must be real.

Harry's P.O.V

Sian was nowhere to be seen so I hobbled to next lesson with the rest of the gang apart from Louis. I know Sian's not in my next lesson, but she wouldn't of left without saying bye to me? Lost in thoughts, I sat down in the only spare seat..in between to Zayn and a tall blonde-haired girl with amazingly long legs and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair gently crimped at the bottom, resting on her shoulders. I looked up to see her grinning at me. I could feel the glares coming from the rest of the group and realised I probably shouldn't speak to her. People would get the wrong idea. I sighed to myself and looked the other way. I felt her hand on my leg and well let's just say I'm a guy..I got excited. Who can help it ya know? I put my hand on hers to move it away. I'm with Sian and that's final. I saw Niall staring at me. 'DUDE what the hell?' he shouted standing up. I looked around and stormed out of the door(hobbled) saving my breath.

Rose's POV

"Harry!" I called his name as he hobbled out the door. He ignored me of course. I wasn't quite sure what happened but I wasn't stupid...I could guess! I sighed and looked at Niall who at opposite me! "What Happened?" I snapped at him, I really shouldn't have, it wasn't his fault...

"He...well you know!" blushed Niall In an angry tone!

"Did you really have to shout at him that infront of the whole class though?"

"He is going out with MY sister!"

"You can't talk about relationships! You can't even pluck up the courage to ask out Ella and then YOU kissed ME!" I screamed forgetting we were in a class infront I everyone, a small gasp came from the red headed gril in the corner next to Niall and Liam tenses up beside me, the others just sat opened mouthed around us

"You said we were starting afresh!"

"Yes but you just hurt HARRY! He's my BROTHER Niall! And he means more to me than you ever will!" I screamed

"Roseabelle Styles get out of my classroom!" screamed the teacher at me

"Gladly!" i snapped running out of the classroom tears streaming down my face! I'd just hurt everyone, Niall, Ella, Liam, the teacher, even myself...

I saw Harry sat on the picnic table outside his head in his hands. I wiped the tears from my face before I walked over to the table and sat opposite him. I was sat there for a few minutes, I doubt Harry even acknowledged my presence

"Harry?" I whispered after a while, he flinched before looking up at me where I greeted him with a small smile. He didn't return the smile though

"Rose!" he said with no emotion or feeling in his voice "Not the person I want to talk to right now!" he mumbled placing bashing his head against the table over and over again!

"Harry stop that! You are going to seriously injure yourself!" I snapped folding my arms

"Just go back to your classroom Rose! I don't want to talk to you!" he whispered his head still against the table

"I can't!" I mumbled "I was sent out!" Harry looked up at me, the look on his face was shocked, confused and I could sense some pride in there somewhere

"Who are you an what have you done to my little sister?" Harry chuckled, I didn't think I would get a smile out of him!

"I'm being serious Harry. I just started screaming at Niall and hurt Ella and Liam in the process...I'm a bad person!" I whispered now taking my place to smash my head against the table but not doing it as well as Harry because I seriously hurt my head! "ouch!" I whispered lifting my head up and rubbing it lightly. There was silence again for a bit! "Harry just talk to me!" I sighed

"look Rose as much as I love you your my little sister and this topic is kind of awkward for me to talk about with you!" sighed Harry blushing lightly and looking down

"It's awkward for me too! Trust me!" I sighed taking my turn to look down, I then looked up at him through my blonde curls, our curls were identical "I know they say relationships are built on trust, but Sian doesnt have to know if you don't want to tell her!" I smiled as he looked up at me

"...tell me what?" came Sian's soft voice from behind me

"umm...i'll leave you two alone..." I hesitated grabbing my bag and quickly walking away!

"Thanks alot Rose!" snapped Harry after me...

Harry's POV

Sian took the place where Rose was sitting just seconds before...

"...Well?" asked Sian strumming her fingers on the table lightly. Wow she was hot when she was angry...

"Harry! Are you going to tell me or not?" she snapped once more...


	15. Chapter 15

Rose's P.O.V I'm fed up with the way Harry's being recently, he think's he can just push me away like this? Well he's got another thing coming! I turned around back to the table where him and Sian were silent. Anger was building up inside me with every step I took. Once I reached the table, two pairs of eyes sharply snapped up to look at me. I couldn't take it any longer. Sian looked at me, clearly oblivious to the situation. 'Harry Edward Styles. You think you can mess us all around? You're so selfish. You're slowly but surely losing everything in your life. First of all, education! The key to an actual future, you've not survived one lesson today. Secondly, your friends...you're hurting everybody because of your actions. THINK about them Harry! Third of all, your beautiful girlfriend...MY BEST FRIEND! You need to up your game Harry, you can't just flirt with every girl you see. GROW UP HARRY! Yeah that's right, I said it. You have some explaining to do. We had to leave our last school cause you pretty much played every girl in the school. I'm not stupid, I worked it out!' I turned to walk off realising I had one last thing to say. 'One more thing Harry. You're losing me. I love you more than anything in the world but you're pushing me away Haz' I stuttered that last sentence through the tears streaming down my cheeks. It had to be said. I didn't like the way he was treating me or anyone else for that matter. Maybe I shouldn't have had that little outburst but it's too late now anyway! I ran back into the school, not wanting to see anyone. Sian's P.O.V 'Harry?' I looked up at him wide-eyed. 'What is Rose talking about?' I snapped. Flirting with other girls? Had to leave his last school cause he played all the girls? What is going on? Harry stared at his feet although I swear I saw a teardrop fall down his cheek. 'Misunderstanding' he muttered 'it's all a misunderstanding.' 'What is, Harry? What is?' I asked, reaching my hand out to gently stroke his. He hesitatingly pulled away, still looking to his feet. 'I didn't flirt. It was this blonde, busty girl in art, she tried to come on to me. She touched my leg. Everyone else, took it the wrong way. I pushed her away Sian, I did. I promise.' He looked genuinely sorry. That wasn't the statement that bothered me. If what he was saying was true then I have no reason to be mad at him. The thing that was worrying me was when Rose said 'We had to leave our last school cause you pretty much played every girl in the school.' Harry was suddenly panicking tears falling full speed down his face. Something must have hit him hard. 'Harry, if that's what you're worrying about...don't! I completely trust that you didn't take anything further and from what I've heard it's the school slag Channelle. She tries it on with everyone. If you pushed her away there's absolutely nothing to worry about babe' I looked sympathetically at him, he was still crying. Although a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, quickly to disappear. I've NEVER seen him like this. I walked over to his side of the table sitting next to him. He was completely in bits. What on earth was bothering him? I held him tightly in my arms as he sobbed into my chest. I pulled him gently towards me and rested his head on my lap. 'Shushhh' I soothed, whispering in his ear, covered by his chesnut curls. I ran my fingers through his silky locks, whilst my other hand wiped his tear-drenched cheeks. We sat there silently for the next 5 minutes as I continued to draw circles with my thumb on his head, amongst his beautiful curls. I didn't force him to say anything but I couldn't fully understand until he told me what was up. 'Harry, what's wrong baby?' I questioned as he slowly sat up, resting his delicate head on my chested again. I gently planted a kiss on his forehead as he looked up at me. One last time, I wiped his wet cheeks with my thumbs. He seemed to stop crying, I could see by his face he need to let his emotions out. He looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 'Sian, I can't say. Not...here, anyway.' Harry muttered. 'Come on Harry, let's sort this out. I slipped out of my lesson just now when Niall texted me saying that something was up and even if Mr Johnson saw it doesn't matter, he likes me.' I perked up to say. 'We've both got free lessons this afternoon and exams are over so there's nothing to worry about, okay?' He gently nodded, as I entwined my fingers into his as they firmly interlocked. We sneakily walked offsite, not wanting to draw any attention in any way. We got to the woods near the school and sat down once found a log comfortable enough. 'You gonna tell me what's wrong?' I asked, sitting on his lap, resting my head gently on his shoulder. He then placed his head on top of mine and I felt his mouth open to reply. 'I know what you're thinking, but Rose has got it completely wrong, the reason we left was nothing like me being with all the girls at school. To be honest, I only had one girlfriend in our last school and that lasted a couple of days. I told Rose otherwise though, so she didn't get hurt. Sian, the reason we left was because of our father. He came back and tried to hit me. I didn't want Rose to get hurt so I told my step-dad and Mum and we left. She doesn't know this though Sian, please. I don't want to hurt her, or her to get hurt by him.' His eyes welling up again. 'It hurt me when she told you I was a player and that I flirted with other girls. Before, when me and you said that we loved eachother, I don't think we really meant it yet. But me and you, we're different. We've been through as much in this past week or so as couples do in a lifetime. Now I can truly say I'm starting to fall for you.' At that point we both had tear-stained cheeks. I looked up, lifting his chin up. I firmly locked my arms around his neck as he held his around my waist. We leaned in to eachother, so our noses now touched. His warm breath lingering on my lips. We leaned in even closer so my lips brushed against his, slowly and softly. I was falling for him too. Liam's POV The lesson carried on right till the end and we didnt see Harry or Rose again. We all trailed off just outside the school gates in silence to find Sian and Harry cuddling outside, Louis was coming out of his class the minute we saw Sian and Harry too, so we were all here...except Rose. My heart started beating faster, Harry was crying, Sian was comforting him...I could only assume...had something happened to Rose? We all stormed towards them simultaneously all clearly worried about all this drama. "Harry, I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to make you cry..." "No. Niall. I don't care about that. It's Rose..." Harry trailed off, his voice got quoted until he fell silent and slowly more small tears dripped from his face "What happened to Rose?" I asked my voice had gone a little croaky and my stomach started to churn. If anything bad had happened to Rose I don't know what I'd do! My heart was thumping in my chest so much I swear it was going to jump right out! I felt horribly sick. There was a small moment of silence where Harry attempted to speak but couldn't, there were too many tears! I was about to ask the question again when Sian answered me "nothing HAPPENED to Rose! She just sort of screamed at Harry..." said Sian stressing the 'happened'. All of a sudden my stomach stopped churning and relief filled my body...Rose was ok, I hoped and she screamed at Harry (surprisingly) when he kind of deserved it! "Well where is she?" asked Niall as he took one small step closer too them, we all followed his actions taking our steps in turn! "we don't know!" Harry whispered "she just sort of stormed off!" he added as his tears calmed down a little. "We have to find her..." whispered Ella "We can't just leave her alone...it's a little harsh don't you think...". Ella always had been the compassionate one, she was always concerned about everything and everyone. she barley knew Rose, not to mention Rose broke her heart about an hour ago, and she was still overly concerned about her! I remember once we were walking home from school when she saw a cat in a tree. She wouldn't let us leave until the cat was safely down an back with his owner...We were there for three hours. "Rose will be in her next lesson! you know what Rose is like! Education is like the most important thing in her life!" she smiled making everyone else on the table smiled too "...and if she is not in her next lesson she'll probably be in the library!" Sian added with a bit of a giggle "so there's nothing to worry about!" None of us did worry, Harry and Louis went up to Geography which they had with Rose, Sian and Zayn went off to Drama while me and Niall were in English. Going through English block we checked the Library. Rose wasn't in there. I trusted what Sian said and hoped she was in her next lesson... Louis' POV We walked to Geography. Despite his crutches Harry was moving faster than me and more swiftly, carefully dodging everyone and everything in his way. He wanted to get to Geography quickly to see if Rose was there. Going down the hallway he was getting many looks off all the girls who automatically began whispering about him. He had that effect on girls. But he ignored them all. Sian was a lucky girl! After what seemed a lifetime of running after Harry, we Finally reached the Geography classroom. Harry paused before opening the door. When he eventually did open the door, the look on his face gave me the answer, Rose wasn't in there! I walked up to him and patted him on the back "Styles! Tomlinson! Your Late! Sit Down!" snapped Mrs Sullivan the strictest Geography teacher in the whole school! "Don't worry Harry! Rose is probably in the Library, like Sian said!" I whispered in his ear ad we walked into the classroom. My hand was on his shoulder, he was all stressed and tensed up. Slowly, as we sat down, he began to relax a little more "yeah yeah! Your probably right!" he smiled, his face still looked a little worried "she's probably in the Library"... Rose's POV I just ran. I was good at running. It was probably the one thing i would never mess up. I Ran out of the school gates and down the street. Turned down the darkest alley's I could find where no one would dare to look for me. I was now sat in an abandoned rusty old playground in the rough side of town. I was alone. No one would find me here. The only sound was the wind blowing through the leaves on the trees and the swing I was sitting on creaking, as I slowly swung back and forth. Despite the eery horror film setting and the fact if my life really did turn into a horror film at this very moment in time, no one would be able to hear my screams. I felt safe. And for me, that was enough for me to relax. Sit back and not care about anyone else just for a few moments, not care about the fact I had no idea how to get back home, not care about the fact the wind was getting colder and colder, not care about the fact I could hear footprints around the corner...Wait! Footprints? 


	16. Chapter 16

Rose's P.O.V

It must be Harry.  
>Is it Harry?<br>Of course it's Harry.  
>Please be Harry.<p>

That was the last thing I remember thinking before I blacked out. Now here I am sitting in the basement of some weirdo's house. Tape over my mouth, feet tied together, arms tied together. Is this where I'm going to die?  
>I need Harry.<p>

Harry's P.O.V  
>Last lesson had finished and there was only one thing on my mind. The one person that had been there for me through thick and thin. Rose. Throughout the whole lesson I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Not the butterflies I get whenever I'm with Sian, but the butterflies you get if your life was in danger. That's exactly the situation; Rose is a huge part of my life and she could be in danger. I ran as fast as I could out of the room, to the library to check if she was there. No sign.<br>'ROSE?' I shouted with all the breath in my lungs. No reply. Well at least not from Rose...  
>'SILENCE CHILD. Yes YOU, with the ridiculous hair.' The old librarian man shouted at me. I was about to launch my fist at him when I felt two comforting arms wrapped around my waist, engulfing me into a hug. They turned my body around so I was face to face with my girl.<br>'Sian? Rose isn't here. We need to find her, please. Please help me?' I pleaded, gazing into her shiny blue eyes. She gazed back, connecting her pity-filled eyes with mine.  
>'Of course, babe I'll do anything.' Sian replied. I let a smile tug at my lips as I placed them on her's giving her sweet lips a tender kiss, showing my appreciation without using words. Once we'd both pulled away, I gently entwined her delicate fingers with mine as we walked out of the library.<p>

Sian's P.O.V  
>I was holding tightly onto Harry and I could feel his hand trembling in mine. I've got to admit, it was a very cold December afternoon but this was not the reason he was shaking and I knew full well what was. His heart was set on finding Rose and I'd be with him every step of the way, no matter what. I had strong feelings for this boy. I'd do anything for him. My best friend, his sister, is in danger and I'd do anything in my power to find her. From the loving look in his eyes I could tell he knew this.<br>My thoughts were interrupted by Harry's ringtone for Rose; Barbie Girl...don't ask.

Harry's P.O.V  
>'ROSE?' I impatiently shouted down the phone.<br>'Aww son, lovely to hear your voice'  
>'DAD? You lay as much as a finger on Rose and I promise you'll regret it! Stay away from her. Where are you?'<br>'Too late. hahahaha. If I told you where we were that wouldn't be any fun would it?'  
>'If I found out you've hurt her I'll-'<br>'You'll what? You don't even know where we are. Cheerio H' I could hear him snarling down the phone. His voice was slightly muffled by the sound of a train in the background. They must be near the station and there's only one street of houses nearby. Busted.

Sian's P.O.V  
>'Look babe, that was him. My dad. He's got Rose.' Harry explained, looking at the ground. I moved my fingers to lift his chin up slightly so his gaze was set on my face.<br>'Harry, I'm here for you. Come on let's go and find Rose.'  
>'Sian, he's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here, I'll be back before you know it. With Rose.' He smiled at me, with slight uncertainty in his eyes.<br>'Whatever Harry, but please promise me you'll be careful.' I pleaded.  
>'I'll see you soon.' He replied, not promising anything, this worried me.<br>'Harry?'  
>'Yes?'<br>Instead of replying, I gently placed a peck on his lips. He smiled, showing those dimples that made me weak at the knees. Harry started walking away from me, as I was left at the school gates.  
>'I love you' I whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me.<br>I walked back to school, hoping at least one of my friends was in there. I bumped into a familiar body as their arms embraced me tight. By now I had tears streaming down my face. What if Harry's not okay?  
>'C'mon babes, everything's going to be fine' he smiled, rubbing the tears away from my face.<br>'Thank you Zayn, I really appreciate it. You're a great friend' I beamed, laying my hand on his chest and standing on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
>'Fancy coming back to mine? I'll make you a bite to eat and it's better than having Louis making awkward jokes all the time. I mean, talk about purple elephants?' He winked. There's something about Zayn I really loved...in a completely friendly way, of course. He had been a great friend since Harry and Rose left all those years ago. He was so quiet, Niall, Liam and Louis seemed to forget about him. Not so recently, as me and him had grown apart so he merged back into their group. I missed the times be and him would sit on the tyre swings in my back garden, not a care in the world. It was completely innocent, I wish we'd stayed as close though.<br>We walked back to his, his arm around my back as I rested my head on his shoulder. We laughed and joked the whole way home, taking my mind off of the Harry & Rose situation slightly. I was thankful to him for this. 


	17. Chapter 17

Rose's POV

The room was Dark and the floor was damp. The footsteps upstairs had stopped therefore telling me my kidnapper was now relaxing or napping, hopefully napping. Now for my escape plan…Ok. Think Rose...what am I supposed to do? What about them movies I watch with Harry? Murder Mystery's? ...ok no. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Spy films? They always get kidnapped and find a way out of it. Ok, think Rose think. First things first, I needed to untie myself. The roes around my wrist and ankles were kind of itcy and were scrathching my skin, but look on the bright side, Rope Burns were the only 'injuries' I had…for now. The light in the room was dim, I widened my eyes letting in all the light possible looking around for something that could cut through the ropes. I noticed a small hook on the wall at the other side of the room. Maybe that would help? Best thing to do was try right?. I shuffled myself over on the wooden floorboards trying my best not to make them creak. I sat in front of the hook on the wall and began attempting to cut the ropes. After a while my arms were getting tired and sore from the rope burn, plus I think I cut my hands on the hook a little too but I was nearly there so I carried on promptly until...YES! My hands were finaly FREE!

I stretched out my hands and examined the minor scratch marks, nothing a few plasters wont solve. I swiftly ripped the tape off my mouth gasping in pain, I didn't really expect it to hurt that much. I then untied my feet, which was harder than I thought because my hands were shaking. I wasn't sure if it was the fear of it all or the excitement of wanting to get out.

I examined my ankles the same as I did with my hands, my ankles however had barley andy scratches on them thanks to my school socks! Now I was free i had to think about the actual getting out part. I looked around. It was hard to see, the only light was the one coming from the small window...THE WINDOW! The Window was already open but it was quite high up and I could only just about reach it if I stood on my tiptoes with the tips of my fingers...maybe if I jumped I could reach it and pull myself up, it would make quite a bit of noise but this was a life or death situation...

I jumped once, letting my hands grab the Window Sill but slipping off straight away, I landed on the floorboards with a bang as they creaked loudly. Twice, I held on but I failed to pull myself up. I now heard footsteps upstairs, heading towards the basement door, I had to do it this time. If not he would tie me back up and probably keep and eye on me therefore I would never escape. With one quick movement I jumped up, grabbing the window still and with every bit of strength in my body pulled myself up.

Finally I was up, the Window led to just outside the house and I lay there on the concrete floor an relaxed for a few seconds, I giggled of happiness knowing that I was now free although I had no idea where I was...  
>"OI YOU! GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" I heard the man scream before a hand came up through the window and attempted to grab me. I gasped quickly moving out the way then jumping up and running away. I had no idea where I was and no idea where I was going but at least it was away from there...<p>

Sian's POV  
>Being at Zayn's comforted me. We cuddled and giggled and laughed. Completely innocent of course and It made me forget about Harry and Rose and the danger they must both be in...'stop it Sian don't think about that' snapped my conscience. I sighed. Me and Zayn were cuddled up on the sofa watching ITV2 and since it was a Monday it was just repeating programme's that had been on over the Weekend. That's when the X Factor came on and everything went wrong...<p>

A tear came to my eye. The first thing we did when me and Harry were reunited was watch the XFactor...Zayn noticed my tear.  
>"aww Sian babe, what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear sending tingled down my spine<br>"Harry..." I began but Zayn cut me off  
>"Just forget about Harry for now..." he began leaning closer to me "let's just be happy, hang out like we used to..." he smiled Kissing me lightly on the lips. And the worst thing was...i let him, I didn't try to stop him...<p>

...No this is wrong! I though after a few seconds  
>"No Zayn Stop" I whispered pushing him back<br>"I'm sorry..." he whispered  
>"Maybe it's best if I just go..." I sighed quickly running out the door. I turned to walk back to mine when suddenly CRASH! Someone had just ran into me and both of us were now on the floor<br>"OMGOSH...I am soo...Sian?" said the girls voice, I rubbed my head and looked up to see a very familiar face!  
>"ROSE!" I screamed in happiness attacking her with a hug "You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I grinned pulling out of the hug "Where's Harry?" I asked figuring he wasn't that far behind.<br>"Harry?" she questioned "Isn't he with you?"  
>"No! He went looking for you! He said you were with your dad..."<br>"My Dad?" she questioned, her face was so confused, bless her!

"Sian wait!" shouted a voice coming out of Zayn's house door... "Oh, hi Rose..." Zayn smiled "I thought you were missing!"  
>"No I just escap-" Rose began but then she noticed something as she moved a little closer towards Zayn "Zayn is that lipstick?" she noticed a little smudged line of lipstick on his lips, she then turned to me.<br>"...You two...?" she gasped pointing at us both  
>"Listen Rose! Let's not think about that now! The fact is Harry went looking for you and for all we know Harry could be in danger..."<p>

Rose's POV  
>I gulped. How could they, Sian and Zayn? Ok. But that wasn't the main priority, the main priority was Harry...Harry, this would crush his heart when he finds out...<p>

"It was by the station..." I gulped "the house, it was by the station..." I whispered fighting back the tears  
>"Well let's go there then..." said Zayn<br>"Okay..." I smiled "this way..." I took in a deep breath and began to head towards the place I came from, I hoped and wished and prayed with all my heart that Harry was ok and that he was still...Alive...


	18. Chapter 18

Sian's P.O.V  
>I followed Rose and Zayn to the next corner, then I slowly slipped away. I couldn't bear seeing Harry. Whatever happens to him, I'm going to blame myself. I should have gone with him. What if he's hurt? What if his Dad kidnaps him too? This is all my fault.<br>I ran home as fast as I could, not looking back.

When I got to my front door, I rummaged in my pocket for my key. I found the heart-shaped post-it note from Harry in there that said 'I love you baby:)xxxxxxxxx'. Suddenly all the letters were being smudged by the tears pouring onto the piece of paper. I scrunched it up into a ball in guilt and dropped it on the doorstep, rushing into the house as soon as I had the key. I ran to my bedroom, ignoring whatever my parents had to say and slammed the door. I couldn't care what anyone had to say right now. I just flopped on my bed sobbing into my pillow.

-Pull yourself together Sian- I thought, after minutes on end of creating a damp patch on my pillow from the tears. I dragged my body up and sat at my desk, holding a pen in my right hand ready to write a letter.

Dearest Harry,  
>I'm so sorry for everything.<br>You deserve so much better than me.  
>I want you to know that the few days I've spent with you have been the best, or most eventful of my life.<br>I wouldn't have changed it for the world.  
>You are my world.<br>It pains me to say this but, I don't think we should be together anymore.  
>I'm sorry,<br>Sian

I watched as a tear dripped onto the page, quickly rubbing it away. What if I could turn back time. What if I'd have never gone to Zayn's. What if...

Harry's P.O.V  
>The door was slightly ajar, it must be the right one. The only thing I could here was the sound of the trains rushing by. Until now...<br>'THAT COW!' It was him.  
>I burst in firing my fist directly at his face, but it was too late. He's seen me walk in and pushed me to the ground. I grabbed his leg pulling him down and hoisting myself up at the same time.<br>'Where's Rose?' I shouted in his face.  
>'She's gone, the bitch ran away!' He replied, at the same volume as me.<br>'That's my girl. Obviously smarter than you then. Why can't you accept Mum's happy with Rob?' With that he punched me in the face. I couldn't take it any longer, I kicked him in the side hearing a slight crack from his ribs. I rolled him over and kneeled on his back so he couldn't move. I reached for my pocket and dialled 999 straight away. I'd rather the police dealed with him than I get locked away too for retaliating.  
>'Hello emergency services'<p>

Minutes of him firing abuse at me passed and the police car arrived. They ran in and saw me on top of him.  
>'You've been really brave lad. You're gonna have to come to the station to make a statement though, it's all routine.' The copper smiled at me, kindly. I nodded my head in agreement as two other policemen handcuffed 'dad'.<p>

Niall's P.O.V  
>*Rose, please be okay. Text me when you get this. I'm worried about you. Love always, Ni x* I watched as my message was being sent into cyber-space to Rose. Walking down the driveway towards my house I spotted a pink, scrunched up piece of paper. Picking it up I saw 'I love you baby:)xxxxxxxxx' in what looked like Harry's handwriting. It hadn't changed in slightest since I last saw him to be honest, still scruffy! The note was obviously to Sian, but why was it screwed up and why were the letters smudged? I needed to get to the bottom of this. Now.<br>Ignoring my parents, I ran upstairs and straight to Sian's door. I gently tapped on it, to hear the sound of sobbing. Allowing myself to enter, I stepped inside to see Sian sat on her bed with her knees to her chest, clutching an envelope.  
>'Sian?' She looked up, her eyes red and sore.<br>'It's all my fault Niall.' She weeped.  
>'What is Sianie?' I asked wrapping my arms around her and gently rocking her.<br>'Me and Harry. It's over.' I tensed my grip on her.  
>'What's he done?' I asked with force to my voice.<br>'It's me Niall, it's all me.'  
>I sat there confused, she obviously didn't want to explain and I respect her so I wouldn't squeeze it out of her.<br>'Niall?' Sian asked, looking up at me.  
>'Yes?'<br>'Can you give this to Harry for me? Please?' She forced a smile.  
>'Of course.' There's no time like the present, so I got up and headed for the door. He must be at home by now, at least I'd get to see if Rose was there too.<br>'I love you Niall.' Her voice perked up.  
>'I love you too sis. And Sian, when you feel like talking, you know I'm right here. Call me whenever.' I smiled back at her.<br>'Thank you' Sian returned the smile, appreciatively.

Rose's POV  
>I tiptoed around this estate, passing the playground I had sat in a few hours before. It was still abandoned and creepy...As we neared the house my hands began to shake a little, I wasn't sure what I was going to find when I got back to that house...<p>

Tears began to fall from my cheeks...this was all my fault. I froze and began to sob a little louder  
>"Shh Rose! Are you ok?" asked Zayn coming to give me a hug<br>"Don't touch me!" I snapped pushing him away "I still can't believe you two kissed! I mea-" I stopped and looke around "where's Sian?" I asked a little worried  
>"Umm Rose...I think we have bigger things to worry about..." Zayn hesitated pointing behind me, I turned swiftly to see the house surrounded by police cars...<br>"Harry..." I whispered, my heart stopped beating and I froze wiping the tears away from my cheeks before I began to run towards the house  
>"HARRY!" I screamed getting stopped by a police man<br>"Please!" I whispered "My brother's in there!" the Police officer sighed and let me through  
>"HARRY!" I shouted my eyes streaming with years as I saw him stood their talking to a police officer, he was fine! I attacked him with a hug<br>"Rose!" he smiled through a small sigh "I was so worried! Next time you run away from school-" he began but I cut him off  
>"there won't be a next time!" I smiled<br>"Swot!" he chuckled  
>"Shut Up Harry!" I giggled hitting him on the arm lightly<p>

"We still need you to come down to the station and answer some questions about your father!" smiled the Police Officer  
>"Father?" I asked... "but.." I was confused...it seemed everyone knew about this but me, first Sian and now the police man...<p>

We sat in the back of the Police car, Zayn had gone home, I still hang forgiven him or Sian for that matter. I felt like a criminal even though I knew they were just taking us to the station to keep us safe. Me and Harry weren't really speaking. 15years he's lied to me about who my father really was...

We arrived at the station, they asked me a few questions about the kidnapping and why I skipped school and then asked Harry a few. Harry seemed content, he knew we were safe now because my 'Dad' was locked up...

"You need a lift?" asked the Police Officer, he was very nice to us, he was a tall man from Scotland, he was actually kind of hot.  
>"No we'll be fine!" smiled Harry "if we came home in a Police Car our mum would just worry!" he chuckled<br>"alright, nice meeting you!" he smiled as he watches us walk out of the door.

Me and Harry walked home in mostly silence.  
>"Harry?" I said<br>"mmhmm!" Harry said  
>"how come you didn't tell me?..."<br>"We were just trying to protect you..." he sighed  
>"but I don't need protecting! I'm almost 16 now!" i sighed<br>"Yes...but you are the family baby!" grinned Harry nudging me lightly  
>"The Harry I know and live is back!" I giggle giving him a small hug as we walked up our Driveway and found Niall sat on our doorstep...<p>

"Niall?" I questioned, he was at there head in his hands  
>"Rose!" he jumped up automatically giving me a tight hug<br>"Niall..." coughed Harry implying for him to stop hugging me  
>"Sorry!" he blushed then handing Harry a letter "Umm Sian told me to give you this..." he smiled lightly handing him the letter<br>"W-what is it?" he asked looking at it blankly  
>"umm, I don't know, she didn't say..." he sighed as Harry opened it and began to read.<p>

His face turned from a smiled to a frown in an instant.  
>"Hey I'll be back ok..." he sighed turning away<br>"Harry where are you going?" I shouted after him  
>"I'll be back yeah? Rose give me ten minutes..." he pleaded. I sighed and smiled at him, I trusted Harry...most of the time!<p>

I sighed again the turning to Niall,  
>"Do you wanna come in?" I asked smiling<br>"Sure!" Niall sighed as I got my key out my pocket and opened up the door...

Sian's POV  
>I had calmed down a little, I wasn't crying anymore. I just stared into nothingness...<br>Tap, tap, tap...it took me a few minutes to realise tat noise. I looked over to the Window to see Harry hanging on for dear life.

I ran over to the window faster than I had ever done anything before and helped pull him up!  
>"Harry what are you doing here?" I questioned as he clambered into my room<br>"...that looks so much easier when Rose does it..." he sighed out of breath  
>"Harry?" I asked again, he sighed and looked at me seriously, his perching green eyes melted my heart<br>"I read your letter..." he sighed I could see his eyes beginning to water "why Sian...?" he questioned "...you can't! Today in the library, if you hadn't of wrapped your arms around me I would have punched that librarian in the face! If you weren't with me when I had that phone call from my dad I would have broken down and Rose would probably be...I don't even want to think about it..."  
>"Harry don't..." I sighed the years rolling down my cheeks<br>"Sian please! Can't you see, I'm in love with you..." he whispered stepping closer to me "you said I deserve much better than you? Sian that couldn't be more untrue! Even If It was true...I wouldn't want anyone else but you...your my World too Sian and I can't live without my world..." He whispered our noses pressed together and our lips brushed against eachothers  
>"i'm sorry Harry..." I whispered against his lips<br>"Shut Up Sian." he chuckled crore kissing me passionately on the lips...  
>"I-I love you..." I smiled as we reluctantly pulled away our heads still pressed together<br>"I love you too Sian..." he smiled  
>"but Harry..." I sighed "I have to tell you something..."<br>"what?" he asked kind of worried  
>"...me and Zayn kissed..."<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys :D Its been a while sorry This is a really long chapter, most of it was written by Sian1D (Follow her on Twitter she's awesome!) …we are writing it together BTW :') x Anyways hope you enjoy reading it.**

I pulled away, lost for words. How could she? I thought we were good together. Why was she doing this to me?  
>'Harry, just listen..I was in pieces, I thought you were going to get hurt. I broke down at the school gates, tears streaming down my face. Zayn was there, he hugged me, telling me everything would be alright. Before you moved here, me and him were best friends. We were inseparable, so inseparable that I knew nothing could ever happen between us, because it would be awkward and meaningless. Remembering this, I went back to his thinking we could watch tv and he'd tell me everything would be okay. I thought I wouldn't be betraying you seeing as nothing would happen between me and Zayn. Watching TV, X Factor came on and reminded me of you so I began crying. He told me to forget about you and forced a kiss upon my lips. I suppose I was too busy thinking of you to pull away. And when I did a sick feeling came over me. Harry, I'm sorry for anything I've caused. I love- I loved you. I understand you don't want to be with me anymore. So to save your breath, we're over.'<br>'Sian, it doesn't mat-'

Sian's P.O.V  
>I don't know why I said 'I loved you' of course I still love him, why am I lying to myself?<br>'Harry, please. It does matter, it's all my fault. I'm sorry. I have to go out, clear my mind. Please don't be here when I get back, it hurts too much.'  
>He leaned in to kiss me. Why's he doing this? He's supposed to hate me.<br>I put my hands to his cheeks. Instead of kissing him, I used my thumbs to wipe away the stray tears on his beautiful face.  
>'I can't' was all that I could say.<br>I walked out of my bedroom door leaving him standing there. I couldn't face him anymore.  
>Where can I go? I can't go back, he could still be there. I can't go to Rose's, she hates me. I can't go to Liam's, Rose will get the wrong idea. I can't go to Zayn's, cause...well ya know.<br>...Louis? We've not really spoken much recently. That doesn't matter does it?

I made my way to Louis', I know where all the boys live because of Niall. I'm thankful to Niall for allowing me into his group of friends, most brothers wouldn't do that. Once I'd arrived at his familiar driveway, I hastily knocked on the door.  
>'SIAAAN!' A squeaky voice shouted, wrapping their arms around my legs.<br>'Lottie!' I smiled.  
>'What are you doing here, Sianie?' She enquired, looking up at me.<br>'I've come to see your big bro!' I smiled, more. She's a good kid! With that, Louis popped his head round the door, sensing something was wrong.  
>'Hey Lot! Why don't you go and get the jelly out of the fridge, I'm sure Sian would like some too!' He smiled, crouching to her height and tickling her.<br>Once she'd run off towards the kitchen, he just stood there analysing my face. Arms open wide, he couldn't have done anything better. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. We stood there in silence for minutes, I started to shiver.  
>'Come on let's go inside, I make the best hot chocolate it'll warm you up. Plus, Lottie's eager to get some jelly down us. We made it this morning' he chuckled. I nodded, smiling as we walked into the house. Louis' house was HUGE. His Dad had died at war and their family got given loads of money. Lottie was only about 2 when this happened so she is never really phased by it, but you could tell that the house didn't really matter to Louis, he wanted his Dad back. This made him quite sensible usually. He could always put a smile on your face though.<br>We sat with Lottie for about an hour, chatting about anything. This cheered me up and took my mind off of everything else for a while. It was starting to get dark when Louis interrupted Lottie's explanation of the people in her doll's house.  
>'Alright missy, time for bed! Mum told me you should've been asleep at 7 and it's quarter to 8 now! When she gets back tomorrow don't tell, or else...I'LL TICKLE YOU!' He joked, tickling her at that moment. I giggled at their relationship as I followed them to Lottie's room.<br>'Night princess.' Louis whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
>'Night handsome.' She giggled. He shut the door and said, winking 'I've taught her well!'<br>This made me giggle, he's such a caring brother he reminds me of Niall.  
>'What brings you here then, Sianie?' He asked as I followed him back downstairs into the living room.<br>'It's a long story..' I sighed, looking down.  
>'I have a long time?' He smiled, patting the seat beside him on the sofa. I nodded, thankfully.<p>

I explained everything to Louis, and he was such a comfort he just nodded and listened to me.

'Do you know what I think?' Louis asked. I shook my head and looked up. 'I think you two are perfect for eachother. The way you looked into eachother's eyes at the hospital after the accident was the true definition of love. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have pushed you away from the car, letting it hit himself. If you didn't love him, you wouldn't be here right now asking for advice. Everything happens for a reason, just give it time. You can stay here tonight. And there'll be no funny business, I'm not like Zayn okay? I'll text Niall to say you're okay. You text Zayn back and tell him to forget about it. New beginning yeah?' I nodded again, he really was sensible.  
>'Thank you so much Louis, this means the world.' I smiled giving him a hug.<br>'I'll be back in a minute' Lou said.

I turned my phone on  
>7 new messages<br>3 missed calls; Niall 1, Harry 2  
>Oh god.<p>

message one & two; Harry  
>*sian what's the letter about? I'm coming round. H xx*<br>*i'm at the front door, let me in. H xx*

message three; Zayn  
>*Sian, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't even mean to. Are you okay? Zayn x*<p>

message four & five; Niall  
>*Sianie, haz was supposed to come round. What's the letter about? X*<br>*don't ignore me babe, why was he so upset? X*

message six; Liam  
>*rose told me what happened, why did you do it sian? You're not like that, I know you. If you need a chat I'm here for you, okay? Li xx*<p>

message seven; Mum  
>*Sian, why on earth did you storm out? And why is Harry sobbing. Explain.*<p>

replies;  
>*Zayn, forget about it. It's the past now. Just try and stay away from Harry, yeah? He's not gonna be happy. x*<p>

*Niall, I'm staying at Louis'. He's being a great friend and I can't face home tonight. I'm sure Harry will tell you. And rose probably already has. Night, love you. S xxx*

*Thank you Liam, you're a great friend. I'm fine at the moment though. Love S, xx*

*hi mum. me and harry have had a falling out. I'm sleeping round Louis' tonight. See you in the morning x*

*Rose, I'm so sorry. I was vulnerable, I'd never have done that in my right mind. Please forgive me, and look after Harry xx*

Louis walked in with pillows and blankets under his arms and hot chocolate with marshmallows in his arms. He dumped the blankets on me and placed the drinks on the coffee table. I giggled as he sat down next to me and draped the blankets over us. He switched the tv on and X Factor came up. Hearing the story earlier, Louis was a bit wary about watching this but I just nodded and smiled. Who cares? They were happy memories.  
>I kissed Lou's cheek as a thank you and rested my head on his shoulder. My eyes slowly shutting as I drifted off into a sleep.<p>

Niall's P.O.V  
>Me and Rose sat watching TV together. There was a silence until I broke it.<br>'Sorry for not being myself since you got back. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. You're too precious. I think there was some meaning in that kiss, before. I guess I just always imagined me and you together in the end. I used to dream about you coming back. When I see you and Liam together, I realise that we're just best friends and to be honest I love it. I want to be the one here for you if things go wrong. I want to be the one that never hurts you, even if other people do.' I looked down at Rose. Her eyes, watery and tear marks on her cheeks...happy tears.  
>She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I know I'm there for her and she's there for me.<br>After a while I heard gentle snores, indicating she'd fallen asleep. I placed her down on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her.  
>I got my phone out to text her a message for when she wakes up.<p>

*sleep well, chick. See you at school tomorrow xx*  
>I sent it and her phone buzzed next to her but she didn't flinch. I smiled to myself.<br>I checked my messages, there was 2. One from Sian and one from Louis.

*Niall, I'm staying at Louis'. He's being a great friend and I can't face home tonight. I'm sure Harry will tell you. And rose probably already has. Night, love you. S xxx*

*hiya mate, Sian's probably text you. But she showed up at mine and she told me what happened between her and Harry. I'm just comforting her and she wants to stay here. It's all friendly, no need to worry man x*

Confused, I walked towards the front door to let myself out when I bumped in to a sore-eyed Harry.  
>'What's up mate? What's happened between you and Sian?' I asked.<br>'Come in. I'll explain all.' he replied, huskily. I followed him to his messy room.  
>He explained everything to me, about Sian &amp; Zayn. How she was vulnerable. But how Harry still loved her. That's true love right there. He told me how she ran off and I told him she was at Louis'. He wasn't bothered cause he knew Lou's a great mate and wouldn't do anything like that. I agreed with him, happy he could be so mature and understanding. Harry's so perfect for my sister, I won't let her ruin this.<br>I gave Harry a man hug and told him everything will be fine. I made my way out. Going one place, no not Louis', not home. But, Zayn's.

I ran all the way to Zayn's house, not stopping to take a breath dodging Cars, I swear I almost go hit like ten times! I got to Zayn's street running up to his house and with all my might banging on the door  
>"ZAYN MALIK YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as my fist's banged on the door. The door creaked open and Zayn stepped out shushing me<br>"Shut up man. My parents are sleeping..." he sighed closing the door behind him  
>"I cannot believe you!" I snapped.<br>Zayn sighed. He clearly knew what I was talking about.  
>"I'm sorry!" he mumbled looking down at his feet "I don't know what came over me..." he looked genuinely sorry. I felt kinda bad shouting at him.<br>"But you know she's with Harry..." I stated shivering a little, I didn't realise how cold it had become  
>"You can talk!" he answered back "I mean. You and Rose-" I cut him off<br>"Shut it Zayn. This isn't about me!"  
>"Yeah well you are as much to blame for hurting Liam than i was to hurting Harry-"<br>"But!"  
>"No Zayn! Let me speak! I'm sorry ok? But I was in love with Sian first! Not Harry! Me!" he shouted "so don't scream at me just because I kissed the girl I'm in love with!" he shouted before pausing and looking at me<br>"I-I'm sorry!" I sighed "it's just Harry an Sian are both a mess and-"  
>"It's okay!" he sighed<br>"I'm just gonna go home..." i sighed

I began to walk away in the cool night breeze, the wind blowing lightly through my hair  
>"Niall?" called Zayn from behind me<br>"Yeah?" i asked  
>"We are still Buddy's right?" he smiled<br>"Course! Buddy's!" I grinned waving at him before turning back round and walking to mine...

Rose's POV  
>Everything was peaceful and quiet, I was in a white room alone, and I felt safe. Suddenly I heard a door unlocking and I began looking around frantically for whoever just entered my space. It wasn't long before the White room began to fade and I felt myself speeding round the room looking for a way to stop the room from fading when suddenly THUMP! I opened my eyes looking around the room, I was in my living room, on the floor. I was dreaming and I had just fell off the couch! I sighed rubbing my head sitting up and leaning my head against the couch! I checked my phone to see I had a text from Nialler.<p>

*sleep well, chick. See you at school tomorrow xx*

I smiled. Niall was such a good friend, I checked the time, 2:00am? I sighed still slumped down on the floor, I couldn't really be bothered getting up.

Suddenly i heard footsteps slowly stepping down the hallway. I gasped fumbling round the floor in the living room looking for something to use as a weapon if someone tried to attack me. I guess I was allowed to be cautious with the day I've had! The figure entered the room. A dark sillouhette stood in the doorway. I gasped stumbling backwards.

"Rose?" came Harry's voice  
>"Oh Harry! thank God!" I praised as Harry walked over to me handing out his hand as I took it with both of mine letting him pull me up.<br>"Your on the livingroom floor because?" he asked  
>"...I-I think I fell asleep!" I admitted looking up at Harry. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his cheeks were tearstained... "Harry? You've been crying?" I gasped giving him a cuddle. He didn't really return the hug, he just sat down on the couch. I went to sit next to him so he wrapped his arm around me.<br>"Don't worry about it sis!" he smiled "I'll be fine!". I sighed and looked at him in the eyes  
>"A problem shared is a problem halved!" I giggled<br>"Why is it that your so much cleverer than me?" he chuckled  
>"...because I don't get told off every lesson at school!" I smiled nudging him lightly making him chuckle before his face went all serious again.<br>"It's just me and Sian. Her an Zayn..." Harry paused and gulped, I could see he was fighting back the tears  
>"Oh Harry!" I sighed giving him another cuddle "She told you?" I asked, that was such a stupid question! quickly I said something else without thinking "Don't worry! She's a bitch!"<br>"Don't You Dare. Say That. About. My. Sian!" he snapped at me pulling out of the hug and standing up looking down on me. I had never see him more angry in my whole life.  
>"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!" I pleaded. This was true, Sian was my best friend! How could I say that about her?<br>"She's my whole Life Rose! My world! How could you say that?" he hissed  
>"I-I'm sorry!" I whispered "...I'm just annoyed with her! Your my brother Harry! And she hurt you!" I sighed, he looked at me and sighed too giving me a hug<br>"...I know she did Rose! And I've forgiven her, I don't know why and I don't know how but automatically I just needed to forgive her..." Harry sighed. I pulled out of the hug and looked up at him, I looked up at him right in the eyes and smiled  
>"That's true love..." I whispered cuddling back into him. Harry was in love with Sian. Truly and honestly in love with her, they belonged together...and with time they would get back together...I could feel it...<p>

**Awww, wasn't that sweet? Please REVIEW! …Don't be shy x hehe x **


	20. Chapter 20

**. For anyone confused; Harry: Rose's sister, with/not with Sian Rose: Harry's sister, Liam's girlfriend Sian: Niall's sister, with/not with Harry, Niall: Sian's brother Liam: Rose's boyfriend Zayn: Sian's ex-best friend Louis: everyone's friend:) if you need anymore info, just ask in the review:) **

.Louis' P.O.V Sian woke me up by gently shaking me. 'Lou, thank you so much for everything you've done. I've had a little think, and I'm going to stay under the radar for a bit. I don't deserve Harry and I don't deserve Zayn, they just need to see that. If I stay away from them then maybe I'll fall out of love with Harry, and Zayn will fall out of love with me.' She's making a big mistake, Zayn's just got a crush, Harry LOVES her! 'But Sian-' I protested. 'No Louis, I've made my mind up. I can't play games with them, I'll break their friendship and all of your friendships up. I just need to know you've got my back?' She interrupted, looking expectantly at me. 'Alright' I sighed. 'I'm always here for you Sian. You're my little sister right. For when I get bored of Lottie and you get bored of Niall' I winked, embracing her in a big hug. 'Thanks Lou.' She smiled.'I'll text you' With that she left the room and I heard the front door shut behind her. She's got it all wrong, she needs Harry and he needs her.

.(back to last night) Liam's P.O.V I was currently ringing Rose, I hadn't heard from anyone. What on earth is going on? She'd told me she was okay and what Zayn and Sian had done but only briefly. My dad had his boss round again and I was banned from leaving th house. I need to see my girl, or at least hear her voice. 'Hello?' 'Rose? Are you okay?' 'Liam, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' 'Are you sure? I need to see you Rose. I need you in my arms. I was so worried about you. Don't pretend like it's nothing, I couldve lost you!' The anger built up in my voice, unintentionally but she obviously sensed it. 'I'm sorry Li' 'At least your safe. How's Harry? Sian?' 'Harry's in pieces, asleep in my arms at the moment. I haven't spoken to Sian but I know it's not her fault. Me and Niall have both agreed on that. He texted me earlier and said that Zayn says he's in love with Sian. Surely its just a crush. You cant be in love with someone you're not with. Why's this such a mess? Sian and Harry are meant for eachother.'  
>. (back to last night) Liam's P.O.V I was currently ringing Rose, I hadn't heard from anyone. What on earth is going on? She'd told me she was okay and what Zayn and Sian had done but only briefly. My dad had his boss round again and I was banned from leaving th house. I need to see my girl, or at least hear her voice. 'Hello?' 'Rose? Are you okay?' 'Liam, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' 'Are you sure? I need to see you Rose. I need you in my arms. I was so worried about you. Don't pretend like it's nothing, I couldve lost you!' The anger built up in my voice, unintentionally but she obviously sensed it. 'I'm sorry Li' 'At least your safe. How's Harry? Sian?' 'Harry's in pieces, asleep in my arms at the moment. I haven't spoken to Sian but I know it's not her fault. Me and Niall have both agreed on that. He texted me earlier and said that Zayn says he's in love with Sian. Surely its just a crush. You cant be in love with someone you're not with. Why's this such a mess? Sian and Harry are meant for eachother.''<br>.Harry's P.O.V I kept my eyes closed but woke up to the sound of Rose's delicate voice. 'Zayn says he's in love with Sian.' The words after that were a blur. ZAYN'S IN LOVE WITH SIAN? She's my girl, not his. I know she doesn't feel the same about him, so why does he have to ruin it. I want my girl back before I lose her forever.  
>.Rose's P.O.V 'Sian and Harry are meant for eachother, I agree babe. Harry sees it, we just need Sian to realise she IS good enough for him.' Liam stated 'Yeah. Let's just hope for the best.' 'We will. Rose?' 'Yeah Li?' 'I miss you.' 'I miss you too honey' I frowned, his dad was always having his boss round. That meant Liam had to stay, and that was final. I respected that, but it would be nice to see my boyfriend other than at school. 'I heard the front door shut, which means dad's boss has gone. Shall I come and see you?' 'I think I'm gonna look after Harry tonight, sorry Liam.' 'No honestly, it's not a problem. I completely understand. You're so caring. I love you Rose.' He stuttered that last bit, wary of my response. 'I-I love you too Liam.' 'I'll see you at school tomorrow' 'Yeah, bye.' I replied, hanging up. I pulled Harry into my chest and kissed his head. 'Stay strong. I love you Harry.'<br>.We woke up the next morning to my alarm beeping on my phone. Harry looked up at me bleary eyed. I pulled him into a hug. 'Don't give up hope Harry. She still loves you' I whispered into his ear. 'I hope so.' He mumbled whilst pulling away and walking towards the door to get changed for school.  
>.Liam's P.O.V I got to school and walked into my tutor base, the same one as Harry, Niall, Rose, Sian, Zayn, Louis and Ella's. I was slightly late as usual but as I walked in, the atmosphere was evident. They say a picture can tell a thousand words, and boy was this relevant. Harry sat in the corner, staring sadly into space. Rose had a comforting arm around his shoulders. Niall and Ella held hands beneath the table (which the quickly stopped doing as they saw me glance over). Zayn sat on his own, his head in his hands. And Louis sat between Zayn and Harry, obviously acting as a barrier. There was no sign of Sian though. And there wasn't for the rest of the day.<br>."Rosie!" I called running over to Rose at the end of the day giving her a tight squeeze "it feels like we haven't talked in ages!" I sighed spinning her round grabbing her by the waist holding her close "Firstly, its Rose not Rosie!" she chuckled before carrying on "Liam we talked last night on the phone!" she giggled melting into my arms as our noses touched "What's wrong with Rosie?" I chuckled grinning but she glared at me smiling lightly. I chuckled again before I continued speaking "and not hearing your voice for only a minuite feels like forever..." I whispered against her lips kissing her lightly.  
>. After a few minutes I heard and annoyed cough, me and Rose quickly broke apart and turned swiftly to see a very annoyed Harry stood with his arms folded glaring at us. I blushed lightly and apologised letting go of Rose's waist "Have-Have any of you seen Sian?" he asked hesitantly through a small whisper "no, sorry Haz!" I sighed "Maybe Niall knows!" I suggested, Harry looked down at the floor and sighed "Are you alright Harry? Maybe we should go home..." Rose suggested. I sighed a little, I had barley got to spend any time with Rose...but I guess Harry needed her and family first I guess... "...why don't we go to the Park...all of us?" suggested Harry, Rose sighed "...last time I went to the Park, I was kidnapped, tied up and locked in a basement!" she said whilst i felt her shiver lightly in my arms "Wait wait wait! You were what?" I asked. No one had told me this "This is what happened yesterday?" "I-umm-yeah kinda?" Rose hesitated "I didn't want to worry you..." she sighed cuddling into me "the person who did it's in prison! It's nit going to happen again!" she pleaded trying not to make me worry "Did-Did he hurt you?" I asked trying to stay calm "Not really!" she sighed smiling. All this happened while Harry just stood there rather awkwardly "...so the park then!" smiled Rose changing the subject and breaking the awkward silence. '<br>.We all went to the Park and forgot about every worry thy each of us had, had a laugh and generally got along like three peas in a pod! "Hey look, there's Bruno!" chuckled Harry pointing at the large chocolate Labrador that was speeding towards us. Bruno was Sian and Niall's dog, they only got him a few years ago but he was a huge part of the family! Bruno ran straight to Harry, jumped on him and automatically began licking his face. "Bruno!" chuckled Harry pushing him off leaving me and Rose laughing uncontrollably on the swings "What are you doing here?" he chuckled once more patting the dog lightly on the head "Bruno! Get back here NOW!" we heard a recognisable soft voice shouting before each of us quickly turned round to see a small girl running towards us, her mousy brown hair blowing beautifully in the wind. Sian.

.Before reaching us she froze. Stopping still for a few short moments before she slowly began taking small steps towards us. "He guys..." Sian mumbled rather timidly "Hi!" smiled Rose sweetly, her eyes sparkling in that sweet blue with her smile brightening up,my heart began beating a little faster, she was so beautiful... "Bruno..." she whistled patting her lap as the large brown Labrador came sprinting towards her before he sat down loyaly next to her. "...I should go..." she sighed reattaching Bruno's leash back to his collar "Sian!" shouted Harry as she turned around making her stop for a few moments before she turned around again nervously taking a deep breath in staring right into Harry's bright green eyes "yes?" she asked nervously with a small smile on her face "We need to talk..." sighed Harry "umm sure..." she whispered as Harry got up of the floor and walked off with Sian into the distance, her head on his shoulder "...they really do make the sweetest couple ever!" smiled Rose, her head tilted lightly as she gazed at them as they walled away "...I disagree!" I chuckled as her eyes darted back to me in confusion with her smile still spread sweetly upon her face "I think WE'RE the cutest couple ever" I smiled moving closer to her as our noses touched, I breathed on her lips making her giggle lightly "...and we're finally alone..." I whispered moving my lips closer to hers...  
>.A drop of rain fell from the sky, both of us looked up and stare at the large grey clouds before the thunder began to clap above our heads "...stupid rain!" moaned Rose as it came pouring down as she held her soft delicate hands above her head to protect her hair getting up off her swing making me chuckle, I took one of her hands from above her head and held it lightly in mine, we stood in the pouring rain, she smiled sweetly at me, taking my other hand with hers as both of us forgot about the rain. I removed my hands from hers and placed them round her waist then letting her wrap her arms round my neck... "Kiss me Liam..." she whispered as I let her lips touch mine and forgot about the world... <p>


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys sorry about everything being stuck together it's just that I'm updating on my IPod and that's always annoying cos it's hard to figure out :/ anyways enjoy x BTW: Follow us on Twitter: Sian1D and Princess_Sian_x Sian's P.O.V When I saw Rose, Liam and Harry my head was telling me to leave and get away from there, but my heart was telling me to stay and be with the guy I love. "We need to talk..." He sighed "umm sure..." I replied in a whisper. I can't walk away from him, now that would be low. We walked away from the others, my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around my waist, as much as I loved it, it wasn't helping the situation so I wriggled out of his touch. I looked the other way to save the pain from looking at Harry's face. Our hands kept brushing against eachothers, this only made me want to be with him more. We didn't speak the whole way back to my house. Usually our silences felt normal but this time they were just awkward. What am I doing? We walked up the driveway, past my Mum and Dad's car. I inwardly groaned realising I'd have to speak to them. I opened the door and Bruno ran in to the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, I saw my parents at the table. 'Hi darling, you're back early?' Dad asked. 'Short walk.' I replied, lightly. 'Ok hun. Who's in the hall?' Mum nosily, questioned. 'Just a friend. I'll speak to you later.' If I said Harry, they'd ask him for dinner and fuss over him. That's the least I wanted right now. I exited the room and glanced at Harry, his eyes filled with hurt. I cowardly looked at the ground, I was clearly hurting him, escpecially with the 'just a friend' comment; he obviously was more. However I assured myself it was for the best. I walked up to my room, Harry following close behind. The last time we were in my room together I told him about Zayn, bad times. I can't see this time being any better either. I sat on my bed and Harry sat beside me. We faced eachother but I was looking away. That was until he held both of my hands and began to speak. 'Sian. I forgive you. Stop being so hard on yourself? Please...' His eyes shimmering as he pleaded. 'I can't be with you Harry. I don't deserve you, we've had this conversation before.' I sighed, shaking my head. 'But Sian-' 'No Harry, you need to move on. Realise there are better people out there. You're 'one' is out there, search for her. Thank you for looking after me and making me feel like the only girl in the world. You were the best boyfriend I could've asked for. Even if it only lasted a few days. I'm sorry I ruined it.' 'I need you Sian.' This clearly wasn't working, he wouldn't take no for an answer. 'I can't...I um... don't have feelings for you.' That was obviously a lie, but I truly didn't deserve him and if this was the thing to make him hate me...so be it. His face dropped, the expression on his face resembled a heart shattering to millions of pieces. Because of me. 'I love you Sian, and all you can do is throw it back in my face. When will you realise how much you mean to me? Wake up and stop being selfish Sian. You are my one. Do you know how I'm feeling right now? I can only hope you treat the next guy better than you treated me. I promise I would've done anything to make you happy. I just needed a chance.' The tears streamed down my face as he walked out of my bedroom door. He really was gone now. I'd blown it. Rose's P.O.V We waited for a bit for Harry and Sian to return but there was no sign. That could only mean things were going well, right? We waited and waited but they didn't come. It was getting dark and cold and I started to shiver. 'You're getting cold babe, have my jumper.' Liam insisted, as he pulled his Hollister hoodie off of his head and on to mine. 'You know, a hug would've been just fine.' I giggled, whilst gazing into his dazzling brown eyes. 'Your wish is my command, princess' he smiled, holding his arms open for me to fill. I melted into his arms as he wrapped them round my waist and I held mine around his neck. 'I love you Rose' 'I love you too Prince Charming' I replied, pecking his lips gently. Harry's P.O.V Am I such a fool that I loved someone that doesn't love me back? I thought she did. Everyone said we were 'the perfect couple'. I'm obviously not good enough. I never will be. Sian's P.O.V I reached for my phone and dialled his number. I needed to set things straight. 'Hello? Sian?' 'Hi Zayn.' 'What's up?' 'Zayn I think you should come to mine. Say 10 minutes?' 'Sure?' The line went dead. I needed to do something I should've done a long time ago. - It was full on dark now and the doorbell rang through the house. I tried to get there quickly but my mother answered it before I could. 'Zayn Malik? How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time.' 'Good evening, I'm fine thank you. How are you?' 'Well-' My Mum began until I interrupted her. 'Mum, stop pestering Zayn. Please?' I begged. 'Ok darling, are you two joining us for dinner?' She asked. 'I'm not hungry.' I groaned. I grabbed Zayn's hand and walked upstairs. I sat on my bed as he settled down where Harry had been, a mere hour ago. 'Zayn. Honestly, how do you feel about me?' 'erm, right. I-I really like you' he stuttered in reply. 'But I belong to someone else.' Well I did... 'We can't be together Zayn, I'm sorry. Maybe if you made your move before I met Harry it would've worked out. Please for my sake, just apologise to him. If someone kissed your girl you know how you'd feel. Me and Harry aren't together anymore but I don't think it would be right to be with you. I see you as a friend, Zayn. A good one.' I pulled my knees up to my chest as the tears began to fall. If I was a nicer person this wouldn't have happened. 'I understand. Thank you for being honest. But, you're NOT together anymore? That's ridiculous, Sian. You know it! I'll apologise to him straight away. I just need to ask one thing?' He smiled, surprisingly understanding. I nodded slightly. 'Fix things with Harry. I don't want this to be my fault.' Liam's POV "they aren't coming back are they?" Rose giggled still cuddled into My chest "Don't think so!" I chuckled before my phone began to vibrate in my pocket! I took it out and answered it "Hello?" "Liam Sweetie where are you?" asked my mother on the other end "umm I'm in The Park with Rosie!" "Rose!" she corrected quickly through a whisper making me chuckle "Liam! Your dads boss is coming over!" she stated "Again?" I moaned "Seriously mum that's the third time this week! Can't I just miss it?" I asked "it's okay!" whispered Rose clearly listening in to the conversation, you could see the hurt in his eyes. "Hey, Mum? Can Rose come over? She's really polite and-" but my mum cut me off "Oh What a great idea of course she can come! Ooh I can get to know her better, she seems so lovely!" she cooed. I chuckled as I looked down at Rose's face which was now brightly lit up with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes as she wrapped her arms round my kneck and kissed me firmly on the lips "...Rose, I'm still on the phone!" I whispered against her lips chuckling lightly making her blush as she appologised "Mum, were coming over now!" I said awkwardly before hanging up hoping she didn't notice the kiss in the middle of our conversation. I stood up taking Rose's hand pulling her up with me! "let me just text Harry!" she smiled taking out her phone tapping in a message before we began to walk back to mine. We arrived in the house, I let myself in and Rose followed not far behind, still wearing my hoody, her school skirt and her priorly straightened hair now messily curled, because of the rain, in a way that fell beautifully around her face. "Mum, were home!" I called as she came running down the hallway in her apron "oh! Rose it's nice to finally meet you properly, and last time you were here you were up in Liam's room most of the time-" she exclaimed but I stopped her "Mum!" I snapped sighing a little making her stop "It's very nice to meet you mrs Payne!" she smiled before Ruth came running down the hallway "Come on let's get you something nice to wear!" as Ruth took Rose's hand and forcefully dragged her up the stairs. "I'll come with you?" I suggested hopefully, I saw Rose roll her eyes and shake her head as she smiled at me giggling lights before disappearing off around the corner with Ruth. "Your clothes are all set out on your bed! Go on!" my mum sighed almost pushing me up the stairs. Tonight was the night my family were going to meet Rose properly, I was overwhelmed with the feeling of nerves and excitement as butterflies flew around in my tummy...I've never felt this way before. I had really fell for Rose, truly and honestly fell for her, and I fell hard, and I was so in love with this girl it was almost unreal... Rose's POV Ruth dragged me up to her room and shut the door. I giggled at her enthusiasm as she began rooting through her wardrobe looking for something for me to where. "...are you sure your okay with this?" I asked "of course!" she cooed picking out a beautiful petite Purple dress with ruffles at the bottom, a brown belt and matching brown cowboy boots "Go on! Put that on! I think it's about your size!" she smiled. I took the dress and accessories and quickly got dressed and before I knew it Ruth had her Make Up bag in hand and was applying light make up to my face and questioning me about my hair "is your hair naturally like that?" she questioned after she finished applying my mascara taking a lock of my hair and examining it closely between her fingers "like what?" I questioned giggling lightly at the expression on her face "Curly and wavy..." she smiled before turning to her own wardrobe and began to concentrate on her own appearance "umm yeah! I usually straighten it but the rain messed it up!" I sighed taking a lock of it and attempting to magically flatten it down with my fingertips. It didn't work of course but it was worth a try. "You shouldn't you know! You really suit curly hair!" she smiled not turning to me flicking through her wardrobe full of elegant dresses and other garments that would suit Ruth beautifully... "is it naturally Blonde too?" she asked curiously "yeah!" I smiled "everyone asks me that!" "Your lucky you know! Do you know how many people who pay thousands of pounds just to get your hair colour! And you get it for free!" she stated finally picking out an elegant White figure hugging dress that was encrusted with a few diamonds along the top "They shouldn't! Natural Beauty is always the best!" I smiled sweetly. Ruth chuckled "Yep! Your definitely Liam's type of girl!" she smiled tapping me on the nose as if I was a child. "...so what is Liam's type of girl?" I asked curiously "Well...he always chooses a sensible innocent girl who is always very pretty!" she smiled checking her hair in the mirror. Sensible and Innocent? I was hoping for more than just that. Is sighed lightly as Ruth took my hand and led me back down the stairs... Liam's POV "I present to you your girlfriend!" chuckled Ruth stepping out of the way to reveal Rose stood their her hair pinned beautifully to the side as it swooped over her shoulders curled messily making her facial features ever more beautiful. Her sparkling blue eyes looked up from the ground and into mine as she smiled sweetly embracing re beauty... "...woah!" I gasped as I couldn't find re words to say "woah?" she giggled walking towards me and taking my hand "You look beautiful! No. Not beautiful! Stunning even! No more that stunning...your just-" I whispered trying to fond the words to say "just..." she began fishing for another compliment "Perfect." I whispered wrapping her arms round my kneck as I wrapped mine round her waist kissing her lips softly... As both of us were in our own little world pressed lightly against eachothers lips, a flash of light came from the other side of the hallway making me and Rose both flinch as we looked to the left to see my mother stood there with the camera grinning madly! "Mum!" I moaned as Rose giggled and rested her head on my chest as she took another photo. "Mum thaw enough now!" I chuckled "aww but my baby boy looks so cute with his girlfriend!" she cooed "Mum!" I moaned now taking the camera off her as I blushed as me and Rose both reviewed the photos. "That's my new Profile Picture!" smiled Rose gazing down at the picture of me and her with her head agains my chest "You look beautiful!" I whispered into he ear which again found itself rested on my chest. It wasn't long before my dads boss arrived. "So who's this?" he asked taking Rose's hand and shaking it "Rose Styles!" Rose introduced herself very politely "it's very nice to meet you sir!" she smiled. "Oh so your the girl that Liam doesn't Shut Up about whenever I'm here!" he chuckled nudging me making both me and Rose blush. We all went and sat down at the dinner table. I sat next to Rose, obviously, and Rose clicked with the family perfectly. She was born to be a Payne. Rose Payne? How beautiful does that sound? As tea was over I led Rose back up to my room and we settled down onto the bed, her head was rested against my chest and my hand was entwined in her long blonde curly locks. Rose yawned "Liam?" she questioned "mm hmm!" I sort of mumbled "how would you describe me?" she asked curiously looking up at me with her bright blue eyes "well...your the most beautiful girl I've ever met, your kind your sweet...you always make me laugh!" I grinned tapping her on the nose making her giggle as she beamed a smile at me thanking me in away for the compliment "tonight's been great Liam but I think I should get home!" She whispered "Stay the night?" I asked whispering in her ear. Rose sighed and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling as she smiled, lightly biting her lip "...fine! But I'll have to call Harry!" she sighed taking out her mobile and dialling Harry's number. Rose's POV "Rose?" came Harry's voice through the phone "Hey! I'm staying over at Liam's tonight? Is that ok?" i asked, I don't know why I was asking for permission...it was just habbit "Rose..." he moaned before sighing "Fine! But be back early tomorrow okay?" "Okay! Thanks!" I smiled as I was about to hang up "oh and Rose..." he began "yeah?" I asked "...nothing!" he sighed "have fun...but not too much fun!" he added making me giggle "Bye Harry! Love you!" I giggled hanging up the phone and putting it it the side of the bed as I snuggled down into Liam's chest. "Sleep tight beautiful..." Liam whispered into my ear as I soundly drifted off to sleep... The next morning I was awoken a violent ringing coming from beside the bed "Liam...answer your phone!" I moaned mumbling sleepily "that's your phone sweetheart..." he whispered into my ear chuckling lightly. Slowly I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning before picking up the phone from the side and answering it "Hello..." I mumbled squinting my eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming in from the window "Rose? Where are you? I said early!" Harry's voice almost screamed down the phone "Harry calm down! It's 6am!" I answered through a sigh "Yes but Rose we have school!" Harry exclaimed again almost screaming down the phone "since when do you care about school?" i stated "since when did you not?" he answered back "Touché" I giggled making him chuckled "you coming home or do you want me to walk over to Liam's? Actually no don't answer that, I'm coming over!" he stated "Kay..." I sighed yawning lightly... Hours passed quickly and we were sat at Lunch, everyone was eating in silence. It was just me Ella Liam and Niall so I decided I was going to break the awkward tension "So Ella?" I began smiling at the small Red Headed girl who looked up at me with her bright green eyes "yeah...?" she asked "I think we should get to know eachother a little more, so we can be better friends?" I sort of stated through a question "...sure!" she smiled taking a lock of her red hair "OMGOSH! We should all go out tonight! Me you, Liam and Niall! Like a Double Date!" Niall and Ella's heads both shot up and looked at me "...we're not dating!" sighed Niall cautiously coughing nervously and blushing "okay..." I grinned knowing both of them clearly liked eachother "but we an still go out..." I smiled lightly "yeah okay!" smiled Ella "Meet us at the Cinema, tonight at 8?" "okay!" smiled Niall as I grinned at him making him chuckle and blush. Harry's POV It was quarter to 8 and Liam was on his way to come and pick Rose up soon! "HARRY!" she screamed running down the stairs "What? What's wrong Rose?" I questioned "I have about 5minutes and I don't know what to do with my hair?" she almost screamed at me "Hair?" I questioned rather confused "should I straighten it or not?" she sighed rolling her eyes "ummmm..." I began not really knowing the right thing to say "Urgh! This would be so much easier if I had a sister!" she moaned storming back up the stairs making me chuckle. The doorbell rang...Liam I presume "TELL HIM I'M NOT READY!" Rose screamed down the stairs before you could hear her fumbling round in her room. I chuckled once more. I opened the door to reveal Liam standing there wearing skinny jeans and a smart shirt. "Hey Haz!" he greeted me grinning as I let him in "Hey!" I grinned "Rose isnt ready yet!" I smiled "Why am I not surprised!" he chuckled "...she actually asked me a hair question before!" I said chuckling lightly. We paused and there was silence for a bit "she really likes you you know?" I smiled nudging him lightly "well I hope so! She is my girlfriend after all!" he chuckled "...and she is MY little sister!" I added grinning "...and you know, I've never used a gun before...but I'm sure it's pretty easy!" I smiled joking and nudging him again "Hey! Don't be giving my boyfriend Death Threats!" giggled a voice from the top of the stairs. I heard a gasp from beside me as I glanced over at Liam, he was staring up at Rose...he looked at Rose the way I look at...well used to look at...Sian, and the look in his eyes I could only explain as Adoration and...Love. I looked again at Rose who was now Perched swaying lightly on the bottom step. She was wearing a blue and White checked dress and a matching bow placed in her still curly hair "Do I look okay?" she asked nervously "Okay?" questioned Liam "you look...insanely beautiful!" he whispered taking her hands and kissing her on the lips lightly "...did you not remember the gun story?" I exclaimed "Harry!" moaned Rose hitting me on the arm lightly "Sorry mate!" Liam blushed wrapping one of his arms around her waist and let her rest her head in his shoulder "have fun!" I smiled sighing lightly as they headed out... Niall's POV I suggested to Ella if I should pick her up, but she decided against it and suggested to meet at the Cinema instead. So here I was, standing outside in the freezing cold waiting for Ella. "Hey?" I heard a small high pitched voice from behind me. Swiftly I swivelled round to see the most beautiful girl ever her bright red hair that was usually curly straightened that came down past her shoulders and her piercing green eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. She was wearing a beautiful little red dress that matched her hair colour "Wow." I gasped after a while figuring I must really say something "wow?" she questioned through a small sweet giggle "...well, I mean umm-" I began and sighed "...you just look...stunning!" I whispered taking her lightly and nervously by the waist, and let our noses brush against eachother as I began breathing against her lips. "Niall! Ella!" called a cheery voice from behind us. Rose, obviously. Rose ran up to us both giving me a tight hug first "thanks alot Rose!" I chuckled whispering into her ear "...I was just about to kiss her!" "...it was payback for when you first interrupted me and Liam!" she giggled pulling out of the hug an turning to Ella as they started giggling away about something...who knows what? 


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys sorry its been so long! Honestly Sian1D wrote most of this but ive been a little busy lately and something came up today with family and that but I found a little time to write so I wrote a bit at the end but no so much **** Thanks for reading and follow us on Twitter**

**Sian1D and Princess_Sian_x (we're both called Sian, its kinda confusing I know haha :P)**

Rose's P.O.V  
>'It's time to go hun.' Liam whispered in my ear as I opened my eyes. I saw a screen saying THE END. What were we even watching? Oh dear, did I miss the whole thing...<p>

'Rose?' He soothed, stroking my cheek. I looked at this perfect face and sighed slightly.  
>'I'm sorry, Liam. It's just I've been awake with Harry because he couldn't sleep thinking about Sian and then I was worried about him when he did get to sleep so I couldn't sleep and it's all just-'<br>'Rose, it's okay. It was a rubbish movie anyway.' He winked, smiling at me at holding his hand out. I reached out to his hand and entwined my fingers in his. I looked around to see Niall and Ella had already left, bless them, they were obviously an item.  
>'Liam can we go the the park?' I asked, gazing up into his eyes, studying his adoring expression.<br>'Sure thing sweetie.' He faked an american accent, so I lightly hit his arm, giggling. He pretended to be hurt so I kissed him on the cheek, he quickly started grinning again. Trust him...

Once we reached the park we lay down on the grass and stared at the stars whilst holding hands.  
>'You're eyes, you're eyes make the stars look like they're not shining' Liam sang, I giggled lightly.<br>'What?' He asked, grinning.  
>'That was so cheesy!' I laughed, and he curled his bottom lip over as if I offended him.<br>'But lovely all the same' I smiled at him.  
>'Now who's the cheesy one?' He joked. He remained lay town so I sat on his legs and tickled his stomach.<br>'Take that back!' I demanded, through giggles.  
>'Never!' He replied and pulled himself up so that I was sat on his lap. I adjusted my legs so they were either side of him and I could hug him.<br>'You know what?' He asked, resting his forehead on mine so they were now touching.  
>I shook my head and hovered my lips over his.<br>'I love you Rose Styles.'  
>I crashed my lips against his whilst entwining my fingers so they locked onto both of his. The kiss was passionate and loving. He made me feel like nothing else mattered, just me and him at that moment in time. I put my hands to the back of his neck and then started playing with his hair. He had beautiful curly hair to die for. I breathlessly pulled away, our foreheads and nose still touching.<br>'I love you too Liam Payne.'

Sian's P.O.V  
>I sat in my room finishing my homework, when I heard Niall walk through the front door. I emerged from my room and went to his.<br>'Nialler?' I asked, knocking on the door.  
>'Come in' he replied.<br>I went in to see him sat on his bed texting.  
>'Who ya texting kiddo?' I joked sitting on the end of his bed.<br>'If I tell you, you have to prom-' he began.  
>'It's Ella isn't it.' I interrupted, smiling at him. He blushed whilst nodding at the same time.<br>'Aww bruv! I'm happy for you!' I replied whilst giving him a hug.  
>'I wasn't expecting that reaction' he laughed, pulling away.<br>'What were you expecting then you dingbat?'  
>'Umm, I don't know really!'<br>'Don't be silly! Are you together?' I asked.  
>'Err yeah, I asked her tonight.' He said smiling.<br>'My baby brother's got a girlfriend!' I joked poking him in the sides.  
>'By a minute?' He laughed. 'Anyway enough about me, how are you holding up?'<br>'Don't worry about me silly. I'm happy for you okay?' I stated and went back to my bedroom.

I sat on facebook for about half an hour looking at everyone's status'  
>Rose's: I love you Rose! fraped;)<br>Can only guess by Liam, I smiled to myself whilst pressing like.

Liam's: nice to fall asleep with the special someone in my arms:)  
>Bless him, I liked that one too; they're such a perfect couple!<p>

Zayn: this is all my fault, fuck sake.  
>I wish he wouldn't blame himself, it was 50% my fault too!<p>

Harry: sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead(8) .x  
>I couldn't help but feel guilty and tear up, I was the cause of all his misery. My teardrops hit the keyboard as quietly sobbed.<p>

Louis: I LOVE CARROTS NOM NOM NOM  
>I giggled to myself, such a joker that lad.<p>

I picked my Iphone up and dialled his number.  
>'Lou?'<br>'Yes darl?'  
>'Are you free?'<br>'No I'm expensive!' He laughed, I laughed too.  
>'Seriously Lou!'<br>'Yeah babe, I am'  
>'I need your advice.'<br>'Fire away darl.'

Me and Lou spoke for hours until it was gone 1am. I got to work on the project I had in mind. I had one chance and I was ready.

Louis' P.O.V

The next day I got to school and sat in registration with the rest of our gang and sat down in my usual seat at the back of the class next to Harry.

I swang on my chair as Mrs Jason called the register.  
>'Sian Horan?' She asked.<br>'She's busy today miss, part of her *ahem* study leave' I replied.  
>'Riiiight. I'm gonna pretend like I care but I really don't.' She said.<br>'Meeeeeow.' I joked, receiving evils from the old bag and laughs from all around the room.

Harry gave me a questioning look so I just shrugged my shoulders, he needn't know about this.

Niall's POV  
>It came to lunch and me and Ella walked hand in hand in the lunch halll to a table where we'd agreed to meet the others. One by one Louis sat opposite me then Rose, Liam, Zayn and Harry sat down on the same table, but no Sian because she stayed at home to work on a 'project'. I knew what it was and so did Louis but we kept hush about it, it was a good'un!<br>I kicked Louis underneath the table and gave him evils so he didn't scream but to get his attention.  
>'Guys, I think seeing as it's Friday we should go to the beach tonight and chill don't you think?' I suggested.<br>I received a few nods and 'yeahs'. I winked at Lou and he caught on, smiling back.  
>'Everyone in?' I asked, they all agreed. 'And bring food.'<br>They all laughed at my love of food.  
>'And a sleeping bag.' Louis added.<br>'We're sleeping on the beach?' The others said in unison.  
>'Ahh come on it'll be fun!' I winked, due to my charm they all mumbled 'ok' and 'fine' in response.<br>They didn't know what we had planned, I smiled to myself.

Harry's P.O.V

We'd all agreed to meet at 8 by the car park and it was five past now and I was just round the corner. As I walked round I saw everyone waiting for me. Rose, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Ella and Lou. I silently joined them and we walked onto the beach.

It was already dark now but there was a campfire in site, further down the beach. Someone obviously had the same idea as us.  
>As we neared I saw 4 logs around it too.<br>A few hundred yards away now, I saw a figure sat on one of the logs.  
>A female figure.<br>In a Jack Wills hoodie.  
>In my Jack Wills hoodie.<br>Sian?  
>Sian.<p>

Only a couple of meters away now, close enough to feel the heat of the fire.

Everyone sat down, looking up at me hopefully but I just turned around to head off the beach.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>'Please stay for 5 minutes. I need you to listen.' It was Sian.<br>Instead of protesting I just say opposite her next to Lou on a log. There was Niall and Ella on one log, Rose on Liam on another log, me and Zayn on one log and Sian and Lou on another. I just ignored Zayn, I wasn't in the mood for drama.  
>I saw Lou nod at Sian as she reached behind for something. A guitar.<p>

I never even knew she could play.

She started to strum a chord and opened her mouth to sing.

I never even knew she could sing.

She looked me directly in the eyes the eyes. I didn't look away, I was intrigued.

'Boy I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
>Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart<br>I tore it apart  
>And boy what a mess I made upon your innocence<br>And no person in the world deserves this  
>But here I am, asking you for one more chance<p>

Can we fall, one more time?  
>Stop the tape and rewind<br>Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
>'Cause there is nobody else<p>

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's got to be you  
>Oh, Only you<p>

Now boy I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
>When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was<br>You've almost had enough  
>And your actions speak louder than words<br>And you're about to break from all you've heard  
>Don't be scared, I ain't going no where<p>

I'll be here, by your side  
>No more fears, no more crying<br>But if you walk away  
>I know I'll fade<br>'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's got to be you  
>Oh, Only you<p>

Oh boy, can we try one more, one more time?  
>I'll make it all better<p>

Cause it's gotta be you.'

Sian's P.O.V

Yeah, I know I pushed him away but since I saw him the day Rose moved back I suppose it was love at first sight. Something too strong to let go of.

I put the guitar down and walked half way to Harry stopping at the fire. He stared up at me, a tear rolling down his cheek. He got up and walked towards me, meeting me at the fire.

'You mean that?'

'Every word. It's always been you  
>Harry.'<p>

He lifted his hand to my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. My stomach was doing somersaults due to the millions of fireworks bursting in my tummy. It must have been worth fighting for then.

'WOOOO!' shouted Louis.  
>We were interrupted by coughing. I expected it to be Niall but when we pulled away, we realised it wasn't. It was Zayn.<p>

'I'm really sorry for what happened. I'm glad you two are happy. I think I should go now.' Zayn apologised.

'Don't be silly. Look, no hard feelings yeah?' Harry, smiled. I was genuinely shocked by this.

'Are you messing with me?' Zayn asked.

Harry replied by shaking his head and holding his hand out.  
>Zayn nudged his hand out of the way and gave Harry a hug. He whispered something in Harry's ear which I didn't quite get but Harry nodded in reply, smiling.<p>

Zayn's P.O.V

'I'm genuinely sorry. Take care of her yeah?' I asked.  
>Harry nodded in reply.<br>Sian's happiness was all I could ask for.

Sian's P.O.V

'Guys can I speak to Harry for like 10 minutes? We'll be back as soon as?' I smiled.  
>'Sure, but don't be too naughty' Louis joked.<br>'Shut up Lou, that's my sister!' Niall shuddered.  
>'And my brother!' Rose sniggered.<p>

I walked beside Harry as we made our way to another part of the beach. Our hands brushing against eachothers. I looked down at our hands then back at Harry. He grabbed hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled sweetly at rested my head on his shoulder.  
>Once we got to a rock we sat down on it and I swung my legs over the edge.<br>'I'm sorry for being a bitch Harry. I tried to tell myself I didn't love you to protect you but all it did was make me love you more.' I pleaded.  
>'Sian, I forgive you. There no doubt you broke my heart but who says we can't fix it together? Like you said, let's stop the tape and rewind.'<br>Harry jumped down off the rock and stood in front of me. His hands on either side of my waist, he rested his forehead on mine. Our lips were centimetres apart, until I closed the gap and held my hands behind his neck.  
>The butterflies were back!<p>

Harry's POV  
>"Come on babe...we best get back, if we're any longer Niall will murder me!" I chuckled pulling out of the kiss<br>"Kay!" she sighed reluctantly slipping off the rock bouncing lightly falling elegantly to the ground before taking my hand once more. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist letting her rest my head on my shoulder.

We got back to the camp to find Zayn and Lou telling Ghost stories, my Rose was cuddled close into Liam's chest and Ella was sat with Niall's arms wrapped around her tightly. I chuckled and sat down with my Sian on the only spare log.  
>"Are you scared..." I whispered<br>"No!" she stated chuckling "are you?" she then added  
>"Yes!" I smiled cuddling closer to her<br>"Really?" she asked poking me in the belly "Harry Styles is scared of a little ghost Story?" she then chuckled  
>"...I'd say yes to anything if it came with a excuse to hug you!" I whispered in her ear, she then giggled and cuddled closer to me letting me wrap my arms around her.<p>

Rose's POV  
>"How about we sneak out of here..." Liam whispered in my ear, a small smirk began to spread across his face<br>"...how are we supposed to sneak out of here, everyone can see us...it won't exactly be sneaking, it'd be more like running away!" I giggled  
>"Zayn and Lou are making sandcastles, Harry is busy with Sian and Niall and Ella are wresting...I think..." I chuckled as I saw both of them attempting to push eachother over whilst giggling "...no one will miss us!" He chuckled nudging me<br>"You seem to have persuaded me!" I grinned as his lips crashed against mine. I broke the kiss after a while and whispered to Liam  
>"Come on...lets gets going!" i whispered against his lips "I think Harry'a getting suspiciois!" i giggled as both of us looked over at him and his eyes flicked away from us quickly. Liam chuckled lightly and took my hand<br>"Come on then!" he smiled as we both got up and casually walked down the Beach.

"Do you think they know we're gone?" i giggled  
>"Yeah they probably noticed..." Liam chuckled taking my other hand and placing his forhead against mine<br>"Your so beautiful..." Liam whispered after a few minutes of silence  
>"You say that every day..." i giggled as our lips began to move closer so they were just centimetres apart<br>"And i'll keep saying it till you believe me..." he whispered as a small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth  
>"So forever then?" i giggled attempting to close the gap between our lips but was interupted by an unfamiliar voice...<p>

"Look what the tide washed up!" called a strong female voice directed at me and Liam, Liam's head shot up and he lost my grip clearly recognising the voice  
>"Danielle? What are you doing here?" he grinned excitedly sprinting towards the girl, whose name appeared to be Danielle, embracing her with an enthusiastic hug that included picking her up and spinning her round. They both began chatting excitedly, completely ignoring me, as if i was invisible or something...<p>

"Whose your friend?" the girl asked gesturing towards me, i gave a nervous forced smile and cautiously walked towards them.  
>"Oh sorry!" Liam suddenly apologised "this is Rose, Harry's little sister! You remember Harry right?"<p>

My heart felt as if had just completely ripped in two. Harry's little sister? He introduced me as Harry's little sister? ...I mean, yes i know i was Harry's 'little' sister but had he completely forgotten about the fact i was his GIRLFRIEND?  
>"Of course i remember Harry! He's got this bromance with our Lou!" she beamed a smile at Liam before turning to me "arent you a little cutie?" she cooed patting the top of my head. I glared at her and folded my arms<br>"I'm only younger by 8 months actually!" i snapped. She nodded ignoring my statement and turning back to Liam  
>"so where is Lou? The family said i would find him here!" she smiled sweetly<br>"Oh, well they're down the other end of the Beach, we can go back if you like..." he gave the same smile back to her  
>"sure!" she agreed, as both of them began to head back to the beach still chatting away about 'Old Times' while i just kind of tagged along behind.<p>

As we got back to the camp, Louis clearly recognised her too getting up ans hugging Danielle but with a little less enthusiasm as Liam. The others seemed to recognise her too, but didnt pay much attention...apart from Zayn who was almost drooling over her.  
>After her little 'meet and greet' with Lou her and Liam took a seat on the log that me and Liam were sat on prior to the walk, Zayn too came over and sat on the log, so i went over to sit next to Louis, and as if my heart wasnt broken enough. Liam said nothing about it.<p>

Everyone was ingaged in the conversation with Danielle and i still felt kind of ingnored, so slowly i slipped away and went to find some rocks to sit on, paddling my feel in the pool of crystal blue water shimmering within the rocks. I sat alone in silence for what seemed like forever until i heard soft footsteps behind me. This time i jumped up quickly turning around, the last time i heard footsteps i was kidnapped...i would never let that happen again...

As i turned i saw a very frightened looking Louis stood raising his eyebrows at me, chuckling lightly!  
>"You shocked me!" i gasped sitting back down and patting the rock besinde me, implying for him to sit down too.<br>"You Okay? Well...apart from that mini heart attack you just had..." he chuckled nudging me lightly  
>"Not really..." i sighed failing to even smile at his attempt to cheer me up<br>"Why whats wrong sweetie?" he questioned making a pouty face. I sighed and looked at him  
>"I hate Danielle." i admitted<br>"What dont you like about her?" Lou asked curiously  
>"Well its not really that i don't like her...its more that Liam loves her..." i sighed<br>"Oh so it jelousy is it!" Louis chuckled nudging me once more  
>"I am NOT jelous!" i snapped making Louis fall silent as he gave me an apologetic look "Do you like her?" i then asked to lighten the mood a little<br>"...well she's my cousin!" he chuckled making me place my hands infront of my mouth  
>"Omgosh Louis i'm so sorry!" i gasped biting my lip in worry<br>"Its fine!" Louis laughed a little at my reaction "...i understand, if i had a girlfriend, and her ex suddenly turned up, i wouldnt be very happy about it either!" Lou smiled but that didn't make me feel any better...  
>"EX?" i almost shouted "Danielle is Liam's ex girlfriend?" i gasped my eyes widened and filled with worry and my mouth dropped open with shock<br>"Oh Rose i'm sorry...i though you knew..." Lou sighed giving me a small cuddle "Look, i love you like a little sister...your my soon to be little sister anyway..." he sort of grinned cheekily...I gave him a questioning look "I'm gonna marry your brother love! Have you not heard of Larry Stylinson?" he replied in his little jokey fashion winking at me making me laugh  
>"I think Sian would protest against that!" i giggled before Louis continued<br>"anyway" he smiled " you know i love you as a little sister so i would never lie to you, okay?" he smiled and i nodded "Liam, is in LOVE with you, and no Ex is going to change that okay? I promise!" he smiled giving me another hug.

It was silent for a while  
>"Should we get back?" Louis questuoned<br>"Sure!" i smiled as we headed back to camp... 


	23. Chapter 23

I saw Rose come back in the corner of my eye. I'd obviously hurt her, I knew I had but this was all for her. It was to stop her getting hurt. I'm probably confusing you now.

Here's the story. Two years ago Louis introduced me to his beautiful cousin Danielle. We got on well and she seemed really nice. I plucked up the courage to take her on a date and it went smoothly. I then asked her to be my girlfriend and we were together for two and a half months. Her true colours started to show, she wasn't the girl she acted out to be. Danielle was a manipulative, nasty girl that was only with me because I was one of the most popular guys in school. When I broke up with her she didn't take it well at all, she threatened to hurt any girl I ever went out with. This is why right now I can't show I'm with Rose because she's the most precious thing in the world and I never want to hurt her. I have to be nice to Danielle for Louis' sake though. It's all so complicated.

Everyone was silent but Danielle.  
>'Another reason I'm here is to say that I love you, Liam and I'm willing to take you back.' I saw the mouths of every one of my friends' drop open. Rose's eyes filled with tears. I couldn't stop that though, Danielle had the power to damage her.<br>'We're over, Dan. I broke up with you.' I said calmly, not wanting to anger her too much.  
>'There isn't someone else is there?' She raised her voice. Everyone was still staring at us, wide-mouthed.<br>'No, of course not' I rushed, hoping nobody would hear. Danielle smiled satisfyingly as Rose slowly slipped away and heading up the beach. Before anyone could react Danielle spoke.  
>'Call me babe. Love you.' She smirked, kissing my cheek. She then headed up the beach herself.<p>

'Dude, what the fuck was that about?' Harry shouted, approaching me.  
>'Listen Harry, just sit down. Everyone sit down. I need to explain.'I replied frustrated.<br>'Alright mate, you've got two minutes then I'm going to Rose.'

So I explained everything, even up to the bit about keeping Rose safe. Everyone just stared at me, shaking their heads or looking at the ground.  
>'What a bitch.' Harry stated, quickly adding 'Sorry Lou'<br>'Nah she is a bitch, bro. I'm sorry Liam, I didn't know.' Louis, replied staring at the ground as if he felt the need to be ashamed.  
>'Right, I'm going to find Rose. Louis, Liam come with me. Zayn look after Sian, please?' I trusted him, he wouldn't make the same mistake again.<br>'I'll be back in a minute, sweetie. You've got your phone so if you need me text me, okay?' I asked Sian. She nodded and quickly pecked me on the lips. Even that split second felt special to be with her.

Rose's P.O.V

'There isn't someone else is there?' Danielle raised her voice at Liam. I flinched at the thought she could hurt him right then. Everyone was open mouthed, just staring at her and Liam. A few tears flowed down my cold cheeks, despite the warmth the campfire was giving off. Then came the words that broke me...  
>'No, of course not' Liam replied. Everything else was unheard to me after that, I just got up and ran towards the entrance of the beach. I couldn't be there when I was just a nobody.<p>

I kept going until I was out of sight. I sat in the carpark and buried my head in my hands. For the second time today, I felt the presence of someone behind me.  
>'Did you hear that? Liam loves me.' The voice I recognised to be Danielle's.<br>'He never said that.' I replied coldly, turning around to face her.  
>'Oh well he did. It was when you were gone, crybaby.' She smirked.<br>'Whatever you and my Liam had was fake. He missed me and now we're going to get back together.' She laughed at me. I felt the tears continue to flow down my cheeks. What if she was right?  
>'See you later babe. Don't bother telling Li-Li about our chate, he won't believe you.' She laughed again, her frequent smirk appearing again.<p>

She got into her Range Rover, she was obviously over 17 and drove out. As she drove away I saw her turn around inside the vehicle to look at me and laugh. As she did that, she accidently swerved the car and an oncoming lorry sped towards her. There was a deafening smash as the two vehicles smashed together. I saw that happen but it was unbearable so I shut my eyes until the only thing you could hear was the alarm of the two vehicles. As I opened my eyes I saw the lorry on its side (the drivers side on the ground) and the car on its roof.  
>I had no time to think so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled 999 ordering the emergency services to come.<br>I saw a liquid spilling from the lorry so I ran to it, picking up a nearby rock. I chucked it at the windscreen causing it to crack. Acting fast I threw it again so the windscreen shattered. I saw a man in there, unconscious but not too hurt just a few cuts on his face. I yanked his seatbelt off and started dragging him out. He was quite heavy so I couldn't carry him. I pulled him to a safe spot about 100 yards away so if anything did happen, he would be okay.  
>Next, without thinking about our previous encounter I ran to Danielle's car. It was flipped and on it's roof, you could see blood on the windscreen, not a good sign. I started to smell burning, so I turned round to see a flame ignited inside the lorry. I was panicking so I tried yanking at the doors of the car but they wouldn't open. I found another rock and smashed the windscreen. Her seatbelt was jammed so I used all my strength to keep pulling it until it freed. By this time the fire had spread and was coming further to the front of the lorry. The seatbelt came free and I pulled her out. I slowly dragged her away and placed her near the man. I went back to see if there was anyone else still stuck in there. As I approached the vehicles it was clear what the liquid was, coming from the lorry. Petrol. The fire had taken over the whole lorry now. With no time to spare I started running back but it was too late. The explosion rang through my ears as I was thrown through the air and everything was gone.<p>

Liam's P.O.V  
>We heard a huge bang so we ran so fast up the beach. The smell of burning we assumed to be the campfire, but as we got further and further away it was clearly not.<br>Now at the entrance of the beach, on the road were two mangled vehicles lying there. One was Danielle's.  
>I saw a fire engine keeping control of the fire on the lorry and car. There was also 3 ambulances. Two driving away and one having a girl be pushed in the back. My Rose!<br>'ROSE!' I screamed, my heart beating at one hundred miles per hour.  
>'No, no, no. Please god, no. ROSE!' Harry screamed too. We both ran to the ambulance to see her frail body.<br>'This is her brother and boyfriend. Please let them come?' Louis stated, tears running down all of our faces. The paramedics nodded as Harry and I got in, rushing to Rose's side. 


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's POV  
>"Is she okay?" mumbled Sian down the phone. It had ben 3 weeks since the accident. I was sat in the Hospital room in the large chair next to my little sister who looked as if she was peacefully sleeping in the unfamiliar hospital bed.<br>"She's recovering..." i answered back with little emotion, breathing deeply attempting not to cry.  
>"Call me if she wakes up okay? Or if you just need me? You know im always here!" she whispered sympathetically down the phone<br>"I know sweetie...love you!" i whispered back, allowing a small smile to tug at the corners of my mouth for brief second  
>"Love you too..." i heard Sian whisper before i hung up.<p>

The Hospital looked so bland. Each wall was a faded shade of white and everything else looked a dull grey. I looked down helplessly at the small girl laying down in the single white bed in the middle of the room. Beep. Beep. Beep. Came the sound of the machine next to her, with wires coming out of it everywhere covering almost every inch of her body. Rose's blonde hair was messily spread out over the pillow and her blue eyes were closed tight shut.

I carefully took her hand which was ice cold and placed it in my palm rubbing it gently with my thumb. I felt almost scared to touch her...she looked so breakable and fragile...it was almost as if her hand could snap off if i held it to tightly...

"Wake up Rose...please?" i whispered giving her hand a quick squeeze. I felt her squeeze back just in the slightest ans my heart skipped a beat "...Rose?" i whispered standing up from my seat and going to kneal beside her bed. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open and she looked around dazeley and confused  
>"H-Harry?" she croaked, her voice sounded dry<br>"Rose! Your awake!" i smiled happily as i felt a single tear roll down my cheek  
>"Are they okay?" she croaked again<br>"Who Rose? Is who okay?" i asked curiously  
>"That truck driver...and Danielle...?" she managed to croak out<br>"They're fine Rose all thanks to you!" i exclamied rather enthusiastically making a weak smile appear on her face "...the man, he was let out the next day, and he brought you 'Thank You' flowers..." i smiled gesturing towards the violet coloured flowers that sat on the desk on the other side of the room, giving thw dull room a little colour "...they're beautiful..." she whispered slowly turning her head to look at them before she turned back to me "...and Danielle?" she then added curiously  
>"She was allowed to go last week, she was lucky really, only had a minor head injury!" i replied rather casually not really caring for Danielle<br>"Good!" Rose stated giving a little nod. After that she fell silent again, probably not knowing really what to say...

The nurse came in soon after and gave her a little check up now she was awake  
>"How long have i been here?" se asked the nurse curiously, her voice less croaky now<br>"3 weeks!" the nurse smiled lightly at her checking her notes before heading back out the door.

Rose looked quite shocked and surpirsed! She was about to say something when a knock on the door came, she closed her mouth and pressed her lips together waiting for the door to open up  
>"Come In!" i stated before the door began to creak open and there stood a figure. Danielle.<p>

"I-I heard you were awake..." Danielle hesitated stepping into the room carefully  
>"What do you want?" Rose snapped<br>"to talk." she replied calmly before turning her eyes to me. I sighed reluctantly and got up  
>"I'll be right back..." i whispered to Rose before i left the room.<p>

Rose's POV  
>As soon as Harry left the room i glared at Danielle coldly. What did she want? To brag about the fact she stole my boyfriend? I mean it was obvious they were now together...it had been three weeks since the accident.<br>"Why did you do it?" she then questioned after a few momets of silence  
>"Do what?" i then asked curiously...not the words i was expecting<br>"Save me." she whispered "after all that i said to you...and you still pulled me out of the car putting your own life in danger...why? Why would you do that?" she then added. I stopped to think about it my eyes began to fill up with tears and i heard the heart monitor beside me begin to beep a little bit faster  
>"...Liam" i whispered<br>"Liam?" she questioned, she looked rather confused  
>"I did it for Liam." i whispered letting the tears spill from my eyes "I'd always want to see him happy...and if that means you by his side, then so be it. He loves you...so he would of never forgived me if i just stood there and watched you burn to death..." i gulped taking a few breaths in attempting to slow my heartbeat "...it just wouldnt be right..." i then whispered.<p>

Danielle was silent. Speechless even! She said nothing and did nothing, she just stumbled towards the chair Harry was sat in prior to her entry ans sat down.  
>"You really love him...dont you?" she whispered. I sighed and looked at her<br>"That doesnt really matter now though...does it?" i snapped and she stares at me open mouthed "...just go away Danielle...before i change my mind and kill you myself" i mumbled.

Danielle soon did get up and walked towards the doorway. She stopped once more ans turned to look at me.  
>"Me and Liam aren't a couple!" she stated before walking away...<p>

*1 week earlier*  
>Zayn's POV<br>"You gonna be alright?" i questioned as Liam sat with Rose next to the bed. He nodded lightky without saying a word before turning his head back to where Rose lay...still unconcious.

We all sort of took 'shifts' to watch over Rose...if we didnt, Harry and Liam would have been by her side constantly, day and night...

I was about to walk past when that room caught my eye. I never went in...i just thought they wouldnt approve of it...because it was her fault...kind of. I sighed and stopped outside the door, taking a deep breath in and knocked firmly three times.

"Come In!" called the soft female voice  
>"Hey!" i smiled opening up the door and stepping into the room<br>"Oh. Hi!" smiled Danielle  
>"How are you doing?" i asked going to sit on the edge of her bed<br>"Fine. Been a bit lonely though..." she half smiled  
>"Well i'm here aren't i?" i smiled half heartedly nudging her lightly attempting not to harm her any further.<p>

It was quiet for a while. Danielle looked as if she wanted to ask something, she kept taking a breath in and opening her mouth but then deciding against it and closing it again. Danielle looked down ans began twiddling her thumbs  
>"...Is Rose okay?" she asked curiously through a small mumble<br>"...why would you ask if you don't care?" i stated with no emotion. Danielle's head shot up, she glared at me with sparkling brown eyes, she had a frown upon her face that looked more offended than annoyed  
>"She saved my life Zayn! Of course I care!" she hissed. I didnt say anything...she sounded genuine but i couldnt be to sure "...if it was for her i'd be dead!" she managed to choke out letting a tear spill down her face.<br>"shhh shhh..." i whispered shuffling over so i was sat next to her. I placed an arm gently around her and let ger rest her head on my shoulder.

"Please tell me she'll be okay..." Danielle whispered "...if-if she doesn't pull through i'll never forgive myself...never." Danielle choked again letting more tears spill. I turned to Danielle, taking her head and lifting her chin up with my finger  
>"Danielle. Rose is going to be fine, okay? Promise!" i whispered kissing her lightly on the forehead.<br>"See you later, yeah?" i smiled heading out of the room  
>"Zayn?" i heard her call before i could leave<br>"Yeah?" i replied giving her a light smile  
>"Thanks. For everything!" she smiled. I smiled back, turning around once more and heading out the door.<p>

*Present Day*  
>Sian's POV<br>"SIAN!" i heard a familiar voice scream as me Niall Liam and Ella were walking back home from the park  
>"Harry?" i turned to see the tall bouncy haired boy running towards them before he collided with me and gave me a massive hug spinning me around and putting me down. I laughed and greeted him with a small kiss "She's awake!" Harry gasped from all the running "Rose is awake!" he then said a big grin spreading accross his face<br>"Oh Harry! Thats great news!" i grinned hugging him again  
>"...Do you think i could go see her..." Liam questioned twiddling his thumbs<br>"Course mate!" Harry grinned over enthusiasticly before Liam started running off in the direction of the Hospital!

The four of us then headed back to Harry'a to tell Anne and Rob the good news!

Before long we were sat in Harry's bedroom, not just me and Harry, Niall ans Ella too.  
>"I think we should throw a party for Rose when she comes out!" smiled Niall. Harry chuckled,<br>"maybe a small party...there was way too much drama last time..." he said chuckling making Niall blush  
>"That was when we got together though, for the first time, the last party..." Sian smiled resting her head on my shoulder<br>"...best decision i ever made..." i whispered lifting up her chin with one finger and forcing her to look into my eyes before kissing her on the lips lightly.

"Do you think we should go see Rose?" smiled Ella "i'm sure she could do with some company..."  
>"Yeah... We should!" smiled Sian still looking up at me<br>"Okay! Lets get going then!" i smiled getting up off the bed and headed out the house in the direction of the Hospital...

Harry's POV  
>As we got to the Hospital we saw Liam arguing with one of the Nurses<br>"But WHY?" Liam basically screamed at her  
>"...calm down sir or i'm going to have to ask you to leave..." the nurse stated backing off from Liam<br>"Liam!" i called running over to him to stop any further arguing "Whats wrong mate?" i asked placing my hand on his shoulder  
>"They won't let me in!" Liam moaned pushing a hand through is hair<br>"Why whats wrong? Is Rose okay?" i questioned through a small gasp as my heart started beating for a few seconds  
>"...she'a fine..." Liam sighed reassuringly with no tone "she just doesnt WANT to see me..." he sighed his eyes filling up with tears and they were threatening to spill...<br>"I'll go talk to her for you..." i sighed placing my hand on his shoulder.

I slowly walked up to Rose's room and knocked on the door.  
>"Rosabelle?" i whispered walking in<br>"Harrold..." she answered back through a small giggle  
>"How've you been sweetie...?" i asked<br>"Good thanks!" she smiled, i went to stand at the edge of her bed  
>"Are you going to sit down?" she questioned patting the chair next to her<br>"Why won't you let Liam in?" i quickly asked ignoring her question. Rose fell silent and glared at me lightly before patting the chair next to her once more...

I went to sit down next to her  
>"Liam really loves you you know..." i whispered too her<br>"Harry..." she moaned  
>"No Rose listen. He really does! He' sat out there basically crying because-"<br>"HARRY STOP!" she screamed "...don't make it worse..." she whispered. I fell silent and looked at her "...i don't want to fall in love with him again...and if i see him...i most certainly will..." Rose whispered letting tears spill from her eyes  
>"Rose! Your going to have to face him sometime..." i sighed a little mire sympathetically<br>"I've thought of that...and i've come up with a plan..." she smiled wiping away the tears, i gave her a questionable look and she continued "...we move back..." she smiled "back to London..."  
>"No!" i protested straight away "Never! No way! NO!" i almsot screamed at her<br>"But Harry-" she began  
>"No buts Rose! We are not moving! I can't leave! Not now! Not after i've just gotten my Sian back! No Rose!" Harry snapped<br>"But you'll keep in contact with Sian...you will! A love like yours will always find its way..."  
>"...and so will yours Liam's...you just have to let it..." i whispered butting in<br>"No Harry! I cant...i want to move...please Harry...please?" she begged the tears flowing from her cheeks now  
>"Sorry Rose..." i whispered and walked out of the room<p>

Liam's POV  
>I saw Harry storm out of Rose's room...he looked all fustered annoyed and confused.<br>"Liam!" he said "Go in there! Just talk some sense into her!" he sighed pushing a hand through his hair and running straight towards Sian's arms...

I didnt wait for Harry to explain, i just wanted to see Rose, awake and safe...thats all that really mattered...i walked into the room and stood in the doorway to find her head in hands crying...  
>"Rose...?" i asked through a hushed whispered as she turned to look at me falling completely silent... <p>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Soooo Sorry Its been ages! And I apologise mostly toSian (Sian1d on Twitter) because she must have been waiting ages! I haven't even wrote a lot, Sian1d wrote most of it! I've been concentrating on Always and Forever, so I promise to prioritside this a little more at times **** anyway, enjoy – Sian xx **

Sian's P.O.V  
>I sat in the waiting room, we were all here now. Zayn and Louis were sat quietly on the chairs just texting. Niall was sat next to me, holding my hand. He was a nervous wreck, his best friend was lying awake in there after 3 weeks and he hadn't even the chance to speak to her. Then again, neither had Liam and Rose was his girlfriend. He was pacing up and down the area hoping he'd get his chance to go and see Rose.<br>'Everything will be okay Nialler.' I assured smiling at him. He smiled back, appreciating the support.

I was awoken from my trance when Harry stormed out of Rose's ward so I dropped Niall's hand gently. Niall looked up and nodded, understanding why. Harry walked straight towards me so I stood up, he mumbled "Liam! Go in there! Just talk some sense into her!" pushing a hand through his hair. I opened my arms sensing he needed a hug and he just melted into me. His strong arms wrapped round my waist, his head resting on my shoulder in the crook of my neck. I put one hand on his head and just rubbed his curls softly, the other on his back drawing circles with my thumbs. His breathing was heavy from the obvious argument he'd had with Rose.  
>'Shhh, calm down Harry. It's okay.' I soothed, his breathing gradually slowing down.<br>'I'm just going to take Harry outside and get him some air. Is that okay guys? I've got my phone if you need me.' I said to Zayn, Lou and Niall. They nodded and smiled sympathetically.  
>Harry pulled away and without saying anything took my hand as we made our way out of the doors and to a nearby, deserted bench.<br>Harry saw his Mum and Dad walking towards the hospital, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the nearest tree. It was quite dark now, about 9pm as we'd been here so long, so they wouldn't see us anyway.  
>'They're the last thing I need right now.' He sighed, and we returned to the bench. He laced his fingers in mine and we sat there in silence until he spoke.<br>'She's being stubborn, Sian.'  
>'How?' I asked, looking him in his greeny-blue eyes.<br>'Saying she wants to move? Just because of the Liam situation.' He sighed again. Even if they did move, mine and Harry's love would keep going, I know it and have to accept that it's a possibility.  
>'Rose will see her senses. I bet it's sorted already babe.' I replied stroking his hand.<br>'You're probably right. Why would she be selfish though? She knows how much I love you Sian.'  
>'Don't worry Harry, she's just tired. And you know what? I love you too. That's all that matters.' I smiled, him returning it. That was the first genuine smile I'd seen for three whole weeks. We leaned towards eachother and our lips met for a soft, tender kiss. My hands were round his neck and his cupped my cheeks.<br>Those few moments made up for all the sadness we'd been through in the past three weeks. Harry would just come round to my house every night and cry himself to sleep in my arms. We'd be sat on my bed and I rubbed his back as he sobbed into me. I hadn't slept more than an hour for 21 days but I couldn't let that get to me when someone far more important was in need of help. I wasn't phased by it, well what I mean is I didn't feel like it was wrong. I'd promised to be there for him and that's what I did. If, god forbid, Niall was ill then I know Harry would be there for me without me having to ask. I felt needed, if Harry couldn't come to me in sadness and trust then what could he do? As Harry would say 'Once the trust had gone, so has the relationship.' And I agree.  
>After the kiss we just sat there and hugged. No words needed to be said, just eachothers presence. We stayed there, giving Liam a chance to speak to Rose, they needed their privacy and we needed ours.<p>

Liam's P.O.V  
>'Liam, please-' Rose sobbed, looking up at me, moving her blonde curly hair falling away from her face.<br>I walked towards the bed but she pulled her legs closer to her chest, hurt filled her eyes.  
>'Rose, just listen to me please.' I pleaded. She nodded lightly, blinking so her sparkly blue eyes spilled more tears down her face. I sat down on the chair next to the bed my arms rested on my knees and my head in my hands.<br>'Look, Rose-' I began, being cut off by a female's voice. Not Rose's, but someone else.  
>'No Liam, I need to explain.' Danielle said softly. Before I could argue, she carried on.<br>'When I was going out with Liam, a couple of years ago. My parents were going through a rough patch, little did I know they were on the edge of a divorce. I'd gradually been hurting him more and more. Then when they told me they were breaking up I flipped out and pushed everyone away, including Liam. I was so unkind to him and not even a family split could allow me that. This led to a break up which I fully deserved. When Liam said he didn't want to be with me anymore I was embarrassed because I knew how much I hurt him so I threatened him. I told him that if he ever got with another girl again then I'd hurt her. Obviously he cared about you so much that he would be with you no matter what. Then when I came back and told him I loved him and asked if he was with anyone he said no. He said it to protect you not hurt you. My near death experience has opened my eyes. I am so thankful to you Rose, you saved my life. I was a bitch to you, of course Liam didn't say he loved me. He loves you Rose, YOU. I am so sorry Liam and you too Rose. Please forgive him, by all means don't forgive me but do forgive Liam.' She ended and turned walking out the door.  
>'Danielle?' Rose spoke up, Danielle turning around. 'I forgive you.'<br>They both smiled at eachother and she walked out of the door. I sat there startled that she'd actually changed for the better, this was genuine.  
>I scanned the room until my eyes met with Rose's.<br>'I'm sorry Rose.' I said, breaking the silence.  
>'No Liam don't. There's nothing for you to be sorry for, you were protecting me. Thank you.' She replied, she'd stopped crying but tear marks still stained her cheeks.<br>I walked towards her, her once curled up body now less tense. I held both of her hands and looked into her beautiful blue, sparkly eyes.  
>'I promise not to hurt you ever again Rose. But you have to promise not to scare me like this. I thought-' I was interrupted my a tear leaking down my face. 'I thought you were gone.'<br>'How could I leave when someone as perfect as you was waiting for me? I'd do anything for you Liam, I'm a fighter.' She smiled. I smiled back nodding, she was my fighter. I let go of her hands and gently pulled her into a hug. She flinched slightly, some bruises still evident on her skin, so I lightly held her.  
>'It's okay, you're safe with me baby.' I soothed. Pulling away I brought my thumbs to her face and rubbed away the tear stains. I then kissed her forehead ever so softly. As my lips met her skin a tingling feeling went down my spine. If this wasn't love I don't know what is.<br>'I love you Liam' she giggled.  
>'I love you too Rose.' I replied kissing her nose lightly.<br>'Rose?' A voice came from the door, I knew it was Anne's. I'd spoken to her a lot recently, she knew how much I love Rose and she appreciated that. I looked up and saw Anne and Rob walk in.  
>'Mr and Mrs Styles.' I smiled, giving Anne a hug and shaking Rob's hand.<br>'Anne and Rob, Liam you know that' Rob smiled, and I nodded, smiling back.  
>I left the room allowing Rose and her parents to talk after her waking.<p>

Louis' P.O.V  
>I sat there pretending to text, Harry and Sian had gone off and Rob and Anne had just joined Liam and Rose so it was just me, Zayn and Niall. Surprisingly Danielle had a quick flying visit. We didn't speak to her, she wasn't exactly on my Christmas list. None of us were in the mood for speaking. Niall was clearly worried about his best mate. Having Liam and Ella had made Rose and Niall drift apart. I don't think they've spoken for about a month, the obvious being, her being in a coma for three of those weeks. He was clearly getting distressed because he got up and started shuffling from foot to foot.<br>'When are they gonna let me in there?' Niall muttered walking towards a wall in front of me. 'Why won't they let me in there? I. Matter. Too.' He heavily breathed and wheezily said the last bit. He turned to face me and Zayn, both of us looking up from our phones. Niall started to clutch onto his neck and itch it nervously. This was a sign, it had happened once since I'd known him but it had reportedly occured before.  
>Niall was having a panic attack. He slid down the wall as he struggled for breath. At that point Liam had just walked out and seen what was going on.<br>I froze on the spot and had no idea what to do  
>'HELP NURSE! SOMEBODY WE NEED HELP!' Zayn shouted.<br>Liam bent down in front of Niall and held onto his hands. Liam didn't care what he looked like, he was comforting one of his best mates. People around were staring and giving us sympathetic looks but NO-ONE WAS HELPING! Suddenly I remembered what we'd learnt in public services and I picked up the brown paper bag left from Niall's food earlier.  
>'Liam make him breathe into that. The CO2 will do something and it'll calm him down, I think?' I exclaimed quickly, Liam taking it from my hand at putting it over Niall's mouth. He started to breath in and out and contained himself as a nurse came over, guiding Niall to a different room.<br>'Bit late.' Zayn scoffed, dissaprovingly.  
>'Zayn leave it, he'll be alright.' I replied patting his back.<br>'And if he died? What then?' Zayn shouted shaking my hand off his back and storming out. Honestly, I didn't have an answer.  
>'Let him go, he needs to calm down.' Liam said, following Niall into the room with the nurse. 'Come with us mate.'<p>

Zayn's P.O.V  
>'And if he died? What then?' I shouted at Louis. I didn't mean to be angry to him, he was just the closest to me at that point of anger. I walked out of the waiting room and down the stairs, I couldn't stand hospitals. I was only baring it because everyone else was there and I'd look like I didn't care.<br>I walked out the front entrance, I couldn't stay there any longer. I walked passed a bench where two figures were hugging. I needed that.  
>'Zayn?' One of them asked in a hushed tone. I now realised they were Sian and Harry. I turned around, and just looked at him, tears filling my eyes. Sian was asleep on Harry's shoulder. It was now about 7pm but as it had been this December, it was pitch black.<br>'Is it Rose?' He asked, seeing my tears.  
>'No Niall.' I whimpered. His eyes once blurred and sleepy changed to wide and alert. 'Calm down, it was just an anxiety attack. He's fine. You NEED to let him see Rose. He's not coping without her. Contact Ella too, but I'm not going back up there. I can't take anymore I'm sorry Harry. Apologise to them all from me.' He nodded, taking all the information in.<br>At that moment I received a text and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

*1 new message from Liam Payne*  
>Nialls ok mate. Jst been givn tabluts to calm the anxietyy nd stop him from havin these atacks all the some time out u dnt have to come bck, I dnt like hosptials either L xx'<p>

I smiled at my caring friend and his terrible spelling like mine.  
>'He's okay and been given the all clear.' I smiled at Harry, he returned it, obviously glad too.<br>'Zayn could I ask you a favour?' Harry said.  
>'Sure, what is it?'<br>'Could you get Lou and see if he'll take Sian home for me please?' He asked and I nodded picking up my phone.  
>*Calling BooBear*<br>'Sorry' I started.  
>'Its alright mate'<br>'Lou, Harry wants to know if you'll look after Sian while him, Niall and Liam stay with Rose.'  
>'Hasn't he asked you?'<br>'He knows I'm not up for it.'  
>'Sure, I'll be right there. Love you.'<br>'Love you too.' I chuckled, hanging up.

'I'll see you later Harry.'  
>'See you mate.' He replied. 'Oh and Zayn. I trust you, I would've asked but I sensed you weren't in the mood.' He smiled and I nodded in return.<p>

Louis' P.O.V  
>I picked up Sian in my arms and carried her to the back of my car as she stayed asleep. I put her seatbelt on her and Harry kissed her forehead.<br>'Night princess.' He whispered, shutting the door.  
>'thanks Lou.' He yawned giving me a manhug and walking back to the hospital, it now being about half ten on December 3rd.<p>

Niall's POV  
>"Here you are...!" smiled the Nurse placing a plate chips on the small tray table in front of me. They had told me I was fine but had to stay the night for precautionary measures.<br>"Thanks!" I smiled as she left the room and I began to eat. I was so hungry!  
>"How can you eat that stuff? It's disgusting!" giggled a small voice from the door<br>"Rose!" I gasped smiling as I saw her stood there in her pyjamas before she slowly walked over to me.  
>"Rose? Are you even supposed to be out of bed?" I questioned rather concerned<br>"I'm fine Niall!" I sighed "Anyway I'm not out of bed, scootch over!" she stated and I moved over a little letting her in.

"I can't believe you had a panic attack!" she chuckled softly shaking her head "I'm fine, you know that!" she smiled nudging me lightly  
>"Yeah! But I was just so worried. Naturally!" I smiled back<br>"and you having a panic attack didn't help much! I swear I almost had a panic attack finding out that you did!" she giggled  
>"I'm sorry!" I chuckled back allowing her to rest her head upon my shoulder. I began to eat my chips again.<br>"Seriously Niall. I don't understand how you can eat hospital food!" she chuckled again crinkling her nose making me laugh...

Sian's POV  
>"...sleep tight sweetheart..." whispered Harry down the phone<br>"You to Haz!" I replied "Do you think Niall is alright?" I added a question  
>"I'm sure he's fine Sian! I'm going in to see him now!" he reassured me<br>"Love you..." I whispered  
>"Love you too..." He whispered back before he hung up.<p>

It was quiet in the house, my parents were out and Niall was in the hospital...it was just me and Lou but Lou was downstairs fixing up a snack!

"Siany!" he grinned walking into my room holding a tray of pancakes and orange juice "I hope your hungry!" he grinned coming to sit on the bed next to me  
>"starving actually!" I said talking a Pancake of the plate an a glass of orange juice, Louis did the same.<br>"How's Haz holding up? He sorted things with Rose yet?" Lou asked taking a sip out of his orange juice  
>"The haven't talked since the argument but I think they'll be alright..." I smiled<br>"and you and Haz...how's your little romance?" he questioned before adding "...although I don't want all the details..." he grinned winking at me and nudging me lightly. I laughed  
>"Yeah me and Harry are good!" I said through a small giggle! Lou grinned at me a he saw me blush<br>"Hiding anything Sian?" he chuckled nudging me  
>"No! Not at all!" I laughed my cheeks were now burning up and I couldn't controll my laughter. I didn't even know what was so funny.<p>

I finally composed myself leaving Louis laughing in my place  
>"You're strange Sian you know that?" he laughed<br>"That's a compliment I presume!" I laughed  
>"It is!" Louis said through a nod "Normal's boring!" he then added before we both bean tucking Ito the pancakes.<p>

Harry's POV  
>"Niall are you alr-Rose?" I questioned as I stepped into the room to find Niall and Rose casually cuddled beneathe the covers chatting.<br>"Oh hey Harry!" she smiled  
>"Rose what are you doing here?" I asked a little worried<br>"I'm fine Harry!" she sighed  
>"Do the Nurse's know you're here?" I questioned<br>"...no..." She mumbled before adding "But I'm fine Harry!" and getting out of the bed.

She toddled over to me and gave me a small hug  
>"I'm sorry..." she whispered in my ear before she headed out of the door quietly. That girl really knew how to tug at my heartstrings.<br>"Rose..." I moaned "Get back here!" I sighed as she came skipping back merrily and went to sit in a chair by Niall's bed.

We all chatted for a while  
>"You know..." Rose began "It's the Christmas Holidays soon...do you think we should go somewhere for New Year...all of us, Liam Sian Lou...everyone!" Rose grinned through a yawn<br>"Rose, you aren't well enough to travel..." I sighed  
>"I mean not now...but it's just under a month away! I'll be fine then!" she pleaded blinking her eyes at me innocently<br>"...well I've always wanted to go to New York for the New Year..." I mumbled  
>"OMGOSH Harry! That's a great idea! We should totally go there..." Rose squealed full of excitement<br>"...I think I could talk my parents into letting me and Sian go..." Niall then grinned...

The conversation went from there and soon enough we we're planning a trip to New York...and the fun was just beginning... 


End file.
